Demonic daycare
by pandagirl247
Summary: Ginger takes care of kids with special powers. What will happen when one of them falls down a magical well? Bad summary. Won't be updating for a long time, maybe never. Sorry...
1. Daycare

She was just a daycare owner. It wasn't her fault that all the kids she took care of had special powers and two of them were dragons, or that the building they lived in was surrounded by lava, or that she had powers as well.

The kids:

Aia: 2 years old, can tell the future

Gina: 17 years old, super speed

Arina: 19 years old, shapeshifter

Chubbi: dragon, shoots ice, likes sleeping in the freezer

Chito: dragon, shoots fire, likes sleeping in fireplace

And finally,

Ginger: daycare owner, age unknown, can tell what's happening anywhere in the world when she's asleep through her dreams

Ginger had a secret, though. One that she didn't tell the kids. The dragons were actually younger than Gina and Ariana, so they were inexperienced and shouldn't know. They could talk, though. Aia was obviously too young. And Gina and Ariana were still too young as well.

Not too far away from the building they lived in was a grassy area free of lava. The lava had recently taken over the area in which the building was, but thankfully everyone had gotten to the building safely thanks to Aia's psychic powers, and so they had to stay here.

In the grassy area was the demonic ground well and the bottomless pit. It was unfortunate to have both of them there, and also the reason why ginger wouldn't let anyone over there, even though it was the meeting place for all of the buildings in the area.

Now starting the story, Gina was telling Arina something. "I'll let you try on my fox demon costume!" she said to Arina. "please? I'm begging you!"

"fine, I'll do it." she replied. Arina was especially fond of fox demons because she had the powers of one. She could transform herself or something else into whatever she wanted, and also duplicateherself.

Aia was talking to ginger. She was only two, so it was hard for Ginger to understand.

"she gowa snee ow nd go potty!" Aia exclaimed.

"what? Go potty?" asked ginger, not understanding.

"nwo! Potty! Potty!"

"ok ok," ginger laughed. "let's go to sleep now."

It was dark out, so they did go to sleep. Well, ginger, Aia, and Chito did, but Gina, Arina, and Chubbi were wide awake.

"hurry!" said Gina to Arina. Then she flew off on Chubbi's back.

She was going to a party on the lava-free land, and needed Arina to duplicate and transform one of her into Gina to cover for her. Luckily Gi Niger could tell that someone was sneaking out, she just didn't know who. She woke everyone up, but no one was missing. She knew Arina could be covering for anyone, even herself, and the only place they could have gone was the grassy field. She also noticed that Chubbi was missing, but knew that in her dream it was a person.

"I need to borrow the dragon!" she shouted, climbing on Chito's back. They flew off to the grassy field.

When they got there, Gina noticed that ginger had come in, and she climbed aboard Chubbi and they flew home, Ginger and Chito chasing after them.

When they were all home, ginger was mad.

"Gina! Why would you sneak out? You are in big trouble!"

"but I-"

"and you! Chubbi, I am very disappointed."

"I'm sorry," said Chubbi. "she promised me I could sleep in the freezer!"

"well you're not in trouble, but still no sleeping in the freezer!"

Chubbi drooped his head.

"can I sleep in the fireplace?" asked Chito.

"you were a good dragon, but no, sorry," said ginger.

"aww," he replied.

Gina had fallen asleep.

"I tode woo!" said Aia. "I say she go to potty!"

"oh that's what you were saying!" said ginger. "well thank you for trying to warn me."

Apparently Gina hadn't had enough yet, and decided to sneak out the next day.

She just randomly decided to ride Chubbi to the grassy land when Ginger wasn't looking. She wasn't asleep, so she couldn't dream, which meant she wouldn't know.

Ginger quickly caught on, though, when she saw Arina texting on her cell phone.

"who are you texting?" asked ginger.

"Gina," she replied.

"why? She's- she snuck out again didn't she?"

So then Ginger rode to the grassy land. When she found Gina, she was lying down on the grass next to a tree that was next to the demonic ground well. Chubbi was next to her.

"whathappened?!" asked Ginger.

Gina woke up. "I was texting while speed-running," she said.

And so Gina was punished: no speeding for 2 weeks, and If she speeds then she has to take care of Aia for a whole day, which was pretty hard.

And so then Chito got to sleep in the fireplace as Chubbi's punishment.

But Arina still got to try on Gina's fox demon costume: Gina wasn't fast enough to stop her.


	2. Falling

The next week, Gina was fed up with all these rules. If she had a special talent, why couldn't she use it? So she decided to practice so she wouldn't make the same mistake. She went back to the grassy area and practiced speeding down the field and back. All was well until she got a text, and then things got even worse than before. She was still running back and forth, but instead of looking up she was looking down at her screen.

She ended up knocking Chubbi into the bottomless pit and then running into the tree and falling down the well. She screamed, and then everything went black.

Meanwhile, ginger was wondering where Gina was. She finally got the truth out of Arina, and then Aia tugged on her sleeve.

"what is it, Aia?"

"she gowa- owh nevamnd..."

"what happened?!" screamed Ginger.

"she faw in! Da pit!"

"I need to borrow the dragon! Arina, you come too! Turn into a dragons and take Aia! If she fell down that means Chubbi would have come to get us, and he didn't, so something happened to him too!"

"Chubbi?" asked Chito.

"yes! We need to hurry!"

They all flew to the field, and neither of then were there.

Meanwhile, Gina just woke up.

"where am I?" she asked out loud. A girl came running up to her. She looked just like Ginger, only she had bunny ears!

"ginger?" asked Gina.

"huh? How do you know my name?"

"ginger! It's me! Gina!"

"I don't know you."

Could it be someone else named ginger? Thought Gina. Wait a second, what happened up there? Wait, up there? I fell down the well! Where am I?

Back in the present, ginger was getting worried. "do any of you know about the story of inuyasha?" she asked the group.

They hadn't.

"well, one time a girl named kagome fell down the bone eaters well, which transported her to the past. She ended up going on a quest to destroy a demon and fell in love with a half demon named inuyasha. In the end the well closed up and kagome was stuck in the past. If this well does the same thing, then Gina will be stuck."

"But how do you know this well is magical?"

"it's a long story, but I can't tell you right now. We have to rescue Gina," she said. She peered down into the well, but she didn't see anything.

"I'm going down," she said.

"what?!" said Ariana.

"the girl in the story had been going back and forth between the two worlds for a long time, I just dont want gina to start. You stay here and find Chubbi! Check the bottomless pit."

"wait! We don't know how to rescue him!"

"well he can't fly out. If you have a long enough rope you can catch up to him by flying down the hole."

And with that she jumped down the well. Aia followed her.

"what should we do?" asked Arina

"i dunno."

"I know! I'll turn into a rope and you can fly me down! But you don't have hands to tie me to anything, or to climb up the rope... I know! I can transform into a pair of boots that walk on walls! I'll just duplicate myself and then form the boots to fit you and Chubbi!" and so Chito flew down the well with Arina on his back.

Meanwhile, Gina was still trying to figure things out. She had followed the girl to a village, and she had been very kind to her.

All of a sudden, a huge demon appeared.

"what's going on?" asked Gina.

"it's gillan!" exclaimed 'ginger'

The demon stomped out two houses, and then grabbed a barrel of fruit and ate it. Then the demon walked away.

"what was that?" asked Gina. Just then, the present time ginger burst through the door, followed by a 16 year old Aia.

"ginger!" exclaimed Gina. "Aia, what happened?"

"long story, I-" just then, inuyasha burst through the door.

"what's going on?!" screamed gina.


	3. Questions

Things were going fine in the present. Arina and Chito found Chubbi, and they were climbing up the side of the hole.

But as soon as they got out, they didn't know what to do.

"where's Ginger?" asked Chubbi.

"She went to save Gina with Aia," they replied.

"what happened to gina?"

"she fell down the well."

"wha?"

Meanwhile, things were still crazy in the past.

"inuyasha!" exclaimed Ginger.

"huh? You know him?" asked Gina.

"yes, I..." then she noticed the past her.

"OMG..."

"who are you?" asked the younger Ginger.

"I'm... You."

"what?!"

"ok, let me explain," said Ginger. "I am a demon. I used to have bunny ears like the past me," she pointed to younger Ginger. "but i asked a fox demon to transform me so I could live a normal life. The present time isn't supposed to have demons, so survivors had to be believable as humans."

"so... You're an evil creature?" asked Aia.

"No! Only some demons are evil. I'm not."

"oh..."

"so why did Aia become 16?" asked Gina.

"because of her power. Her powers messes with the balance of time, so she was changed. It's complicated to explain, but basically she doesn't fit in with time itself, so she could transform into any age at any time. It usually doesn't happen very often, so she will get to enjoy teenage life."

"but she was only 2!"

"well she could transform back into a 2 year old. No one can predict these changes, even her. At least now we'll be able to understand her predictions."

"um excuse me, but what about me?" asked inuyasha. "I've come here for a reason, ya know.

"and what's that reason?" asked Gina.

"huh?! Uh... I actually don't know."

"haha, glad to have you back, inuyasha," said Ginger. "So where's Kagome?"

"oh, she uh... She disappeared a long time ago," he said quietly.

"disappeared? Whadaya mean she disappeared?"

"she disappeared alright!" yelled inuyasha. He walked over to a tree and sat in it.

"he's always like this," said Ginger.

"so how do you know him anyway?" asked Aia.

"um, I was in this time period?"

"oh yeah..."

"um, so you're me?" asked the younger Ginger.

"yep!"

"so you can tell what's gonna happen?"

"well... I don't have a very good memory, but I remember some things."

"ok..." she went back to hanging clothes.

"I'd better go talk to inuyasha..." said Ginger. She walked over to the tree he was sitting in. "hey inu, when did kagome disappear?"

"huh? Oh, its you," he replied. "it was about a month ago. We had been living happily for almost a year, and then one day I woke up and she was gone. Sango, miroku, and shippo went out to find her, and I said I would catch up with them, but I never did. Now I regret that. I can't find their scent anymore." he said sadly.

"oh," said Ginger. She sat down in the grass. They both sat in thought for a moment. "you idiot!" she screamed suddenly, standing up. "you just let the girl of your dreams go? Without a thought? She could have been kidnapped! And you didn't even care! You put everyone in danger, and you're not even going to try anymore!" tears were building up in her eyes, and she blinked. They flowed down her face. She ran away into the village before inuyasha could say anything.

He just sat there in the tree thinking.

Back in the present, the trio had flown back to the building. They realized they were completely alone, and could do anything they wanted! They built a tower out of marshmallows, and Chito roasted them. Then Chubbi froze them so they were hard on the outside and creamy on the inside, like a hard candy with flavored stuff inside. Then they ate them all. It was a fun day.

In the past, Gina went over to the tree inuyasha was in. She was looking for Ginger, but couldn't find her.

"what do u want?" asked inuyasha.

"you don't have to be so rude ya know!" shouted Gina. "you can at least say hello! No ones going to talk to you if youre gonna be like that."

"you're just like her."

"you- what?" who is he talking about? Gina thought. I'm just like her? What does that mean? Is it the girl that disappeared?

"you're just like her..."


	4. Thoughts

Gina turned on her heel and ran back to the hut. The younger Ginger had prepared a meal, and they were ready to eat. Only the older ginger wasn't there.

"I couldnt find her..." said Gina. The group started eating, and inuyasha eventually came too when he smelled food.

"do you have any ninja food?" he asked.

"you mean storebought?" asked Gina. "haha, no only village food."

"aww", he said, but he sat down on the floor and started eating.

Meanwhile, older Ginger was sitting by the well reading a book. It was on magical things, like spells and potions and stuff, and she was trying to figure something out about kagome. She noticed a page about reincarnations, and a word caught her eye:diasappearances. She read the paragraph.

"if you notice a disappearance of someone and you knew their other self, you can figure out who their reincarnation is. Although they are not dead, the person who disappeared has gone to another dimension and won't come back unless their reincarnation has a strong desire for them to come back."

So if Gina is the reincarnation of Kagome, then she won't come back unless Gina wants her to? Thought Ginger. She closed the book and started running back to the hut. Then she stopped half way there. She couldn't tell Gina about this, or else she would try to want kagome back. Everything would get messed up. She would have to realize she wants kagome back on her own. She ran back to the well and threw the book into it. the book was from the present, and when it hit the bottom of the well, bunny ears appeared on her head.

Meanwhile, the trio was bored. They had already ate all the marshmallows, but didn't want to eat everything because they couldn't really get any more food until the lava was gone. Plus they were full from all the marshmallows. They were sprawled out on the floor with the air conditioning blowing on them, wondering what they could do.

Now back to the past.

Ginger had decided to join the rest for dinner, and younger ginger let them sleep in the hut for the night.

They had to sleep on the floor, but they didn't mind. Inuyasha chose to sleep in a tree. He was thinking about kagome and Gina. So if the shikon jewel was destroyed, then why was another girl sent from the future? He thought. Has kagome become part of the past now? She wouldn't have a reincarnation if she was still part of the future. The well closed up, so she was stuck here. Does that mean she is part of this time now? But that means... He sat up. That means kagome will die! Well she's a human, but... (he sighed) I should have been expecting her to die someday. I just never thought about it. Shes a mortal, so she can't live forever. He layers back down and drifted off.

Gina was thinking too. So who is kagome? She asked herself. Is she inuyasha's girlfriend? He didn't look that old... Wait, he had dog ears, right? So he's a demon? From what I've heard demons don't age... So he could be 500, right? Well then she could be any age, right? Or maybe she's his sister? Or his mom? No I'm pretty sure she's not... He seemed so sad... She turned on her side and fell asleep.

The next day, inuyasha was missing.

"what could have happened to him?" asked younger ginger.

"he probably went off to search for kagome," older ginger.

"ok, then let's look for him!" Gina sped off in one direction, then realized she was too fast and came back. "oops, sorry!"

"it's ok." said older ginger. "hey, have you seen Aia lately?"

"come to think of it I haven't," replied Gina.

Just then, they saw inuyasha coming towards them.

"where were you?" asked ginger.

"taking a walk," he replied. Then Aia appeared from behind him, only she was a five year old.

"Aia!" exclaimed ginger. "it seems to be worse then I thought..."

"what do you mean, ginger?"

"well you know how I said the transformations wouldnt happen often? Well they are and it's beginning to worry me. If something goes wrong she could disappear altogether!"

"what?!" exclaimed Aia. "Grrrrr"

"but you seem fine, right Aia? You're your normal self!"

"can I have some food? I missed breakfast."

"yeah cuz you followed me!" exclaimed an angry inuyasha.

"hey inuyasha, what happened to your beads?" asked older ginger.

"huh? Oh, I don't know... I didn't even know they were missing! Yesss! I'm free from the beads! Haha! I can do whatever I want now!"

"sit boy," muttered Gina.

"huh?" said inuyasha before he hit the ground. "ow! Watcha do that for, ka-" he stopped himself and got up. "I guess it works without the beads..." he muttered.

"huh?" said Gina.

"Gina, when he had the beads of subjugation on, Kagome could controll him by saying the word 'sit'." said ginger.

"oh."


	5. Problems

It was a normal, scorching hot summer day in the present. Arina and the two dragons were sitting in a circle talking.

"hey Chubbi, when we found you, were you... Dancing?!"

"huh?" replied chubbi. "oh ya, I was tryin to pass the time."

"shouldn't you have been worrying about how you would get outta there?" remarked Arina. How can he have this attitude? She thought. He doesn't worry about anything...

Meanwhile, in the past, Ginger was getting even more worried. They spent the day gathering food for the village, and Ginger was thinking about the book.

Why did my ears come back when the book hit the ground? She thought. Is it possible that the well closed up? If the book was the last thing I had from the present, then that means the balance of time is messed up. We could be stuck here like kagome was for who knows how long! And I'm really worried about Aia. It must be really overwhelming being so far back in the past. Time is morphing around us. We need to get back to the present, but how? If the well is already closed up, there's nothing we can do. I don't-

She was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name.

"ginger! Ginger!" it was coming from Aia, who was now about 10 years old.

"Aia! You transformed again!"

"ginger! This is bad! What's happening to me?"

"it's because you're in the past. There's nothing I can do about it, I'm sorry. Just... Wish for the best."

"wish for the best? That's all you've got?" Aia stomped on the ground and ran away in the direction of the well screaming, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Ginger chased after her, not wanting her to get stuck in there, but also wanting to see if the well was closed up. She had heard the book hit the bottom, so if the well was open it would have gone back to its original time period. "Aia! Come back!" she yelled. But she kept running.

Aia was determined to go back home. She would be a two year old again, and everything would be ok. She transformed again while running, and became 16. She jumped down the well, and there was a blinding flash of light, then she was back in her time.

Except she was 16.

And alone.

Ginger didn't get there in time. She looked down the well, and Aia wasnt there. She had made it back.

But then what about the book? She thought. It's still there. I guess time wanted Aia back. She already messed with the fabric of time enough in her own time period, so she was excepted back. I guess that just leaves me and Gina. We each have a mission, and then we can go back home.

Gina was picking fruit off of a tree that inuyasha was sitting in.

"inuyasha, move! I'm losing my concentration with you in that tree!" she exclaimed.

"hey, why don't you find a different tree? Stop acting like kagome and move it!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT KAGOME! IM NOT HER!" she yelled.

"that's what she said about Kikyo!"

Inuyasha had entirely forgotten about kikyo. He turned to the side.

"just stop yelling and keep pickin fruit."

"grrr..." Gina grumbled as she turned and went to the next tree.

Gina soon was tired and walked back to the hut to put her fruit away. When she was there, she noticed something gleaming on the the floor. She bent down to pick it up, and as soon as she had it in her hand it started to glow. She was surrounded by light.

Ginger started running to the hut. She could sense something was wrong. When she got there, all she could see was light and then it disappeared, and gina was gone, too.


	6. Answers

In the present, the trio decided to go to the grassy field. When they got there, they noticed Aia.

"Aia! What happened?" asked Arina.

"I... Came back," she replied.

"what do you mean?"

"I jumped back into the well and came back and Gina are fine, I just needed to come home."

"uhh... Why are you a teenager?"

"huh? Oh! I uh kept changing ages when I was back there. I guess I just didn't change back." tears welled up in her eyes.

"it's ok Aia. You're fine."

"No I'm not!" she shouted. "I skipped my whole childhood, and ginger and Gina are stuck in some strange world and can't come back!"

"what do you mean can't come back?"

"they would have tried and that means they haven't come back yet!"

"well lets just go back to the building. I'm sure they'll fine a way. Can't you tell what's going to happen?"

"no, they're in the past not the future."

"the past?"

"500 years in the past..."

"ok well c'mon let's go back to the building and have some food."

Meanwhile, in the past, Ginger was panicking. What happened to Gina? She thought. Did she go to the dimension that kagome's in? She doesn't know about that...

Gina wasn't in that dimension. She was in a room that was all white and she had a gem in her hand. "what's this?" she said aloud. "the thing I had seen on the floor?" she put the jewel in her pocket, and suddenly was brought back to the hut.

"Gina! What happened?" asked ginger.

"I don't know... I was taken to a place with... Nothing in it."

They were interrupted by a sound outside. It was a demon, and inuyasha quickly destroyed it with his wind scar.

"woah! That's so cool!" exclaimed Gina. "what is it?"

"feh," inuyasha replied. "that's the easiest trick I can do." then he turned and walked away to go sit in a tree.

Gina was left there, staring at him in aw.

"you haven't seen him in action before, I guess," said ginger. "he's become very powerful near the end of his battle with naraku."

"huh?"

"I told you that legend before, right? The one about kagome?"

Gina remembered. She was the first to be taken care of by ginger, and had been told the story a long time ago.

"oh yeah! I remember! The girl that fell down the bone eaters well... Kagome! So inuyasha is the half demon?"

"yep, that's right." she sat down next to Gina. "it was a true story. Kagome from the future, inuyasha from the past, and the many people they met on the journey. I knew all of them, but I wasn't part of the story. But everything is messed up. The me from this time doesn't remember any of that, so it's like something happened and they went back in time. It's all very confusing, and I don't really understand it, but I know that even Aia couldn't predict it if she was still here."

"Aia's not here?"

"oh yeah, she ran and jumped back into the well. Time wanted her to go back, she was messing with it too much."

"oh."

Inuyasha walked over to them.

"I heard you talking about kagome," he said.

"I was reminding her of the story..." said ginger.

"well its not a story. It's an experience. You were here too, so the story isn't right. Whoever has heard it believes the wrong one."

"inuyasha..." said ginger quietly. "the people of the future don't believe the story, they just enjoy hearing it."

"Whadaya mean?" inuyasha asked angrily.

"they think it's just a story, a legend, something for their entertainment."

"well they're wrong!" he swung his sword, barely missing their heads.

"hm." ginger sat in thought for a moment.

"wait, ginger." said Gina. "there are dragons in the future, why don't they believe it? We have magical powers and stuff, so they should believe it! Why don't they?"

"I- Gina- where we live in the building, we have special powers, but other humans don't. We have dragons, but no one else believes in them. We are special. Most people don't know-"

"why?" she shouted. "why don't they believe in them? They've never seen one, but that doesn't mean they can't!"

"well... I guess..."

"wait! People don't have swords in the future?"

Ginger glared at him. "you've been to the future. Have you seen anyone with a sword?"

"well no, but..."

In the future, they were eating dinner.

"I feel like I haven't had chicken for years!" exclaimed Aia.

"well you we're two the last time you had it..." said Chubbi.

"oh yeah."


	7. Wondering

Gina clutched the jewel in her hand. She needed to figure this whole thing out. Kagome probably was a lot less clueless about this, she thought. It was the middle of the night, and Gina was outside, sneaking around.

She was walking slowly instead of speeding, mostly becausethe didn't know where she was going to go, but also because she was thinking, and she didn't want to make the mistake of running into something again. That's when she noticed inuyasha in his tree, and she stopped.

"what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"what am I supposed to do?" she said quickly.

"heh? What are you talking about?"

"I- I guess... I don't know." she blushed.

"whatever."

"i- inuyasha?"

"what?"

" d-do you know what this jewel is?"

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and stared at the jewel.

"no."

"oh... Well I found it in the hut, and it transported me to this other dimension, and I just thought maybe-"

"you're wasting my time."

"oh... Sorry."

Inuyasha went back to the tree and closed his eyes.

"I know you're not sleeping," said Gina. "you don't have to be so rude. You can smile once in a while too. Not everything is about you, and I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here. Anything kagome has done has nothing to do with me, and I'm not going to let it get in the way. I-"

She stopped. She was really just telling all of this to herself, and it wasn't even true. What kagome has done did affect her. She did leet it get in the way. Inuyasha couldn't help her. She turned and was about about to go back to the hut.

"wait." said inuyasha. It startled Gina. He hopped down from the tree again. "I don't want to become like my brother just because I don't have anyone to love. I'll help you if you help me find kagome."

"what?!"

"I said I'll help you, now let me see that jewel again." he snatched the jewel from her and started to examine it.

"um..."it this looks like the shikon jewel!" said inuyasha.

"the what?"

"the jewel of four souls. It could grant any wish, and the quest from the story was based on gathering the shards. Kagome... Kagome shattered into pieces by accident."

Gina started laughing. "how foolish of her! Wow so you two almost died because of her?"

"it's not funny!" inuyasha yelled. "we also had to defeat naraku, which is why kikyo died in the first place. Everything started because of him,because kikyo helped the bandit onigumo, because he made kikyo betray me." he clenched a fist just thinking about naraku and kikyo. "that, that..."

"inuyasha..." Gina said quietly. She had no idea how much pain inuyasha had gone through, all the details of the story that no one had told her, all the sad lonely nights that he had spent thinking of kikyo. Then she remembered the beginning of the story: inuyasha was pinned to a tree. And the past was narakus fault, so inuyasha must have been mad when kikyo betrayed him. But kikyo ended up dying... "let's get back to the jewel!"

"ok, the jewel of four souls was made to grant any wish. We had to destroy it, though, because it kept giving demons too much power and they becameeven more evil. So when naraku was defeated, we made a wish to destroy the jewel. Breaking it would result in it justshattering again."

"so it was very powerful, basically."

"well, yes. Ok so this jewel could be anything... I have absolutely no idea."

Gona punched him in the face.

"you said you would help me!" she yelled at him. "if you can't help me then I can't help you with kikyo!" she ran away, speeding of course, back to the hut.

Inuyasha just stood there staring after her, rubbing his face with his hand.

As Gina was running, she was thinking. Her heart was pounding. What was this? And she didn't have a clue what justhappened. It was all a daze. What did she do to inuyasha? Why am I running away? Where am I going? What am I- she ran into the side of the hut. "I guess I shouldnt have been speeding..." she said as she fell to the ground.

In the future, Aia was having so much fun. She was eating a lot, and also reading a lot of manga. She stole all of Gingers manga books and started reading them. Then she lied down on her stomach on the bed and read them while eating pizza. It was amazing.

Chubbi spend most of his time curled up sleeping in the freezer, and Chito in the fireplace. Arina wore agna's fox demon costume: fox ears and a tail, everywhere she went. But she didn't go to many places. She usually spent her time watching anime and drawing.

They were all worried about Gina and ginger, of course, but tried not to think about them too often.


	8. Helping

The next day, Gina went out before anyone else woke up. She ran to the well and threw the pink jewel into it. Then she ran away without even looking into the well.

When she got back to the huno everyone else was awake. Gina just told them that she had gone for a walk because she woke up early.

Gina went outside to the tree inuyasha was sitting in. "inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she called he didn't answer. "I know you're not sleeping! Sit boy!"

He fell out of the tree. "hey what was that for- uhh, what's your name again?"

"sit boy."

"hey!"

Gina walked back to the hut. "I was going to help you." she muttered.

"Gina!" called ginger. Gina sped the rest of the way to the hut.

"what is it?"

"I know what you did this morning... Did you forget that I could see you?"

Gina had totally forgotten about Gingers power.

"oops.."

"well no one knew what that jewel was. I asked younger ginger and she said she didnt have any kind of jewel. Throwing it down the well was a good idea, except we eventually have to use that well to get home."

"oh yeah..."

"well you will just have to deal with it then, I guess. For some reason the well won't let us go back home until we complete some task. Aia went home because time itself wanted her to, but we don't have powers that affect time, besides actually being in the past."

"ok then. I'll wait I guess..."

And so then the group sat and ate breakfast.

After breakfast, inuyasha went to sit in the tree again, but Gina stopped him. "inuyasha, I was going to help you earlier."

"how are you gonna help me?"

"help you find kagome, I mean."

"how are you gonna do that?"

"I- I don't know."

"well then leave me alone."

"I- we could at least try!"

"heh?" he turned around to face her. "so you really wanna help me, huh?"

"well I guess..."

"well tell me when you figure out how, cuz I don't know." and with that he went back to the tree. Gina stared coldly at him.

"well if you don't wanna find kagome then fine. Oh, and SIT!"

"hey! What was that for?!"

"you deserved it." and she walked away.

Back to the future...

"what happened in here?!" Aia yelled.

The fridge and fireplace were gone, and the two dragons were standing next to her. Instead of there being two walls, there was one wall where the corner should be a and a door on the wall. It was open, and Arina was inside.

"c'mon guys!" she shouted. Then ran farther into the room and the group followed.

The room was small, and there was a long hallway leading off of it that Arina had run down. You couldn't see the end of it. They ran down, looking for any open doors. The hallway resembled a school hallway kind of. Eventually they found an open door, and it lead them down a staircase that lead them to a room with apparently something like a lava pool. Arina was standing next to it.

"Arina!" shouted Aia.

Arina turned around.

"this is so cool!" she yelled.

"Arina it's dangerous! We have to go back up!"

"well it's not like I can swim in here anyway."

And so they went back up the stairs. On the way, Aia saw something shiny on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

It was the pink jewel.


	9. Memories

Gina didn't know what to do. She wanted to help inuyasha, but she didn't know how or why.

"I wish I knew how to find kagome!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Aia was at the grassy field. It was nighttime, and she knew what she had to do. She dropped the jewel down the well.

Gina all of a sudden started running to the well. She stopped at it just it time to catch the jewel that flew out of it.

"where did this come from?" she asked out loud. Then the book that a ginger had used also flew out of the well. It landed on the ground, and flipped to the page about reincarnations. Gina started reading it, but before she could finish the book closed by itself and flew back into the well.

"wait! I wasn't finished!" Gina said angrily.

the person who disappeared has gone to another dimension and won't come back unless...

"unless what?!" she yelled. "please, I need to know!"

Back at the hut, Ginger was talking to ginger.

"Ginger?" asked younger ginger.

"what is it?"

"can you tell me what my futures gonna be like?"

"I... I don't wanna mess with the balance of time..."

"please? Can you at least tell me something? Like... Am I gonna find love?"

Older ginger froze. The memory was coming back.

She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and a human walked over to her. "who are you?" she asked. "I'm sheya." he replied. "why aren't you scared of me?" asked ginger. "why should I be? You haven't done anything to me." "I... You... But I'm not human!" "there's no reason for me to hate you. You're a stranger to me."

Another memory entered her mind.

It was snowing. She had on a fur coat and was standing under the same tree. Sheya appeared in the distance, then turned and left. Ginger tried chasing after him, but couldn't see him anymore and kneeled in the snow.

"so can you tell me something?" asked younger ginger, snapping Older ginger out of her memories.

"um... I can't. I mean I won't. I mean... I don't know." she sighed. "only once... But it's a long story, and if you know what happens then everything will change."

"can you tell me some of it?"

"no. Its too long of a story and if I don't say all of it then it won't make sense." and with that she set dinner on the table and called for the others.

That night ginger couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Sheya and her story.

It's a great story, she thought. Just sad...

It was a few years after the time period they were in now, feudal Japan. She met Sheya under the cherry blossom tree in the memory she had earlier. He charmed her, and they were in love. Since he was a human, Ginger was scared about what would happen when he got older and she didn't. She thought about it sometimes, when she couldn't sleep or when she was alone. But she was happy when she was with Sheya. One day, Sheya told her that he had a secret, but couldn't tell her yet. She had to wait until another day. She really wanted to know, and wondered why he had told her he had a secret but couldn't tell her yet. She didn't say any of this, but Sheya knew what she was thinking. He also knew that if she had asked about it he would have told her.

Another day, Sheya told Ginger to wait for him under the cherry blossom tree the next day. She agreed, hoping that he was going to tell her the secret, but also just happy to be able to see him again. No one was against them being together, as ginger didn't have many friends and neither did Sheya. No one seemed to care about either of them except each other, so they were pretty much inseparable, even though they each lived alone.

The next day, it was snowing. This is when Ginger's other flashback happened. She never saw Sheya again after that, and was pretty much alone for the rest of her life, until one day when she turned herself to her human form in order to survive in the human world. Then people were nicer to her, and she could lead a normal life. She pretty much forgot about Sheya then, as he wasn't a part of her life anymore.

Eventually Ginger drifted off to sleep. The only dream she had that night was of Sheya being in Paris, sitting at a table alone at a cafe drawing a picture of her in a sketch book.


	10. Before

Ginger woke with a start. Her dreams never lie. Sheya was still alive, still looked young,and was in the future. She rushed outside and was about to run to the well when inuyasha stopped her.

"where do you think you're goin?" he said.

"I..."

"so you're fleeing back to the future and leaving me and Gina here alone. It's not like she's smart enough to figure all this out."

"she is!" Shouted ginger. "She's plenty smart, and I wouldn't even think about going back, even for true love, if I wasn't confident that she would figure this out." ginger replied.

"we'll see about that- did you say something about true love?"

"uh..." ginger sighed. "I have my own love to fulfill, and so do you. So don't worry about mine until you figure out your own." and with that she ran down to the well and jumped in, sure that she would go back. And it worked. She was transported back to the time period she belonged in because her job in the past was done and she knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Aia knew she was coming. She told Chubbi to fly her to the grassy field to greet her, and they did. When ginger came out of the well they were there.

"hi Ginger!" said Aia.

"hi..."

"why did you come back?"

"I... I need to borrow your dragon!"

Back in the feudal era, Gina woke up. She knew Gnger was gone, and went outside to find her. Inuyasha stopped her.

"if your looking for her she ran away back to your world." he said.

"huh?"

"I said she went back down the well, now stop disturbing me and let me sleep already!"

Gina walked back into the house. Younger ginger was up making breakfast.

"did ginger say anything that would make her go back to the future?" Gina asked her.

"well... Yesterday she told me about finding love or something like that but its supposed to happen a few years from now. I don't see how that would make her want to go back but that's all she really said to me."

"do you have the same power as her?"

"what power?"

"like I have super speed."

"no... I didn't know she had a power. That must happen some time in the future."

"ok... Well she can tell what's happening any place in the world through her dreams. Did you have any dreams last night? You could have has the same one she did."

"I had one dream but I don't remember it very well." she replied. "it was of a guy drawing me in a sketchbook."

"you really didn't put that together?" Gina asked. "that must be the guy she told you about! So if she had that dream it must have been happening in the future, which is why she went back..."

"oh, that makes sense."

"yeah... Well I can't go back yet. Apparently I have to wait until im ready or something. Anyway I kinda want to stay here for a while more."

"ok."

Ginger, in feudal times, was a shy person. Unlike the other ginger in this story, who is much more outgoing. The ginger from the feudal era hadn't been through much. She was a demon and didnt have any friends(except Gina of course, who wasn't really that much of friend). Most people didn't pay much attention to her. Therefore she didn't have many social interactions with people.

The other ginger, however, had made many other friends. The fabric of time was messed up, and that's why the younger ginger didn't know inuyasha but Inuyasha knew her. No one could figure this out, not even older ginger. Ginger had learned about magic and spells and stuff, and was very intelligent. She could normally solve problems well.

When she had been given her power, she knew she had to use it the right way. She trained herself to focus on important things n her dreams. Then she opened the "daycare." it wasn't really a daycare, as the kids lived there, but the name kind of fit. Whenever she dreamed of someone getting a special power, she brought them to her using Chubbi and Chito. They were given to her by her trainer, who disappeared. He was the one who had taught her about magic and given her her power.

Arina came first to the daycare. She was 19 now,but she came when she was 12. Her memory had been erased of everything before that day, so she was very confused and Ginger knew nothing of her past, but Arina became very smart and was explained to about everything.

Next was Gina. Her memory had been erased too, and she came when she was 13, too, which was 3 years after Arina. The two became fast friends, and luckily not enemies.

Last was Aia, who came only a year before this story when she was 1. Her memories weren't erased, but only because she didn't have any yet. Arina loved taking care of her, but Gina not so much.

Chubbi and Chito had never had a master before Ginger, they were baby dragons, so Ginger promised herself to never let them go to anyone else(not that anyone else wanted dragons) because she was worried that they wouldn't be treated as good as they are in her care.

And thats the story of how the daycare came to be.


	11. Love

"what?! You're going to PARIS?!" said Arina, shocked.

The three girls were sitting in the dining room of the building and Ginger was telling them that sheThad to go to Paris to do something. She didn't tell them about Sheya.

"yep!" ginger said. "Now I have to hurry. I'll take Chubbi."

And with that she flew off to Paris. She arrived safelynbbut it was going to be hard to find Sheya. She told Chubbi to wait on top of a building while she went to look so that no one would see a dragon flying through the streets. Ginger looked for the cafe that Sheya was at in her dream. When she found it, she asked the nearest worker if she had seen him. She said he walked down the street to the right.

After asking many more people where he went and going from place to place, she saw him sitting on a park bench under a cherry blossom tree. She started walking up to him, but stopped. This was the moment of her life. She had to do it right. She was thinking about all the things that could go wrong when he turned around. She froze, and they stared into each others eyes. He got up and walked over to her.

"is at really you, Ginger?" he finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I... Yes it's me!"ginger wailed. She started crying.

"ginger..."

They stood there in silence. Ginger hugged him, almost knocking him over. All was well for a few seconds, then Sheya pulled away.

"no! No no no!" he yelled.

"what's wrong?"

"this wasn't supposed to happen! You were never supposed to see me again!"

"but I..."

"stop! This isn't... I'm not... I'm not necessarily your true love, to put it."

"w-what do you mean?"

"I'm not your true love." he sighed. "I'm not... I'm not Sheya? I don't know how to say this. I've been lying to you. I'm also your trainer. You see, I'm kind of a shapeshifter... It's like a fox demon, only kind of different. I can't turn other people into things or multiply."

"what do you mean you were my trainer?" asked ginger, now mad.

"I was your trainer! I changed my form!"

"so then... How do I know this is your real form?"

"if this wasn't my real form I would've used a different form to hide from you. This form just suits me better."

"I can't believe this! So all this time... All this time I thought someone in this world didn't care about my differences. I thought you were a human. But no, you were lying and that means no human in this world cares about me. Everyone who does has a huge difference about themselves. I will never find true love!" she started crying again.

"ginger... Does it really matter if a human cares about you? I care about you, even though I can't be your true love."

"why can't you, exactly?"

"it's complicated, I-"

"Ginger!" someone shouted. "ginger! Is that you name? I will do anything for you! You are absolutely wonderful... Yes I know I seem kind of weird, but I can't... I can't... I don't know, I-"

"who are you?" ginger asked.

"I'm Hoshino, and I think you're gorgeous."

"wha?!"

"ginger, I think he really has some potential." Sheya laughed.

"shut up! This just makes things worse!" ginger replied.

"ginger, I will do anything for you." said Hoshino. He got down on his knees and pretended to be praising her.

"get up!" ginger shouted. Heimmediately stood up and saluted her.

"ok." he replied.

"Hoshino, just leave me alone."

"but I can't! Every time I look at you, I can't turn away!"

"then turn around so you won't see me!"

"I said I can't turn away."

"then close your eyes!"

"I can't do that either."

"grrrr..." she growled at him. Bunnies can't really make a good growling noise, so Sheya laughed at her and Hoshino grinned like an idiot.

"please, mistress. Take me to your castle." Hoshino appeared to be in a daze.

"Sheya, did you do something to him?" asked ginger.

"no... I think he'sjust crazy."

Ginger ended up flying home on Chubbi. With Hoshino sitting right behind her.

When they got to the building, Ginger opened the door. Hoshino was clinging to her leg and she was dragging him across the floor.

"I'm home!" she yelled. "and someone ended up tagging along."


	12. Feelings

"who's that?!" asked Arina.

"the idiot who won't leave me alone." replied ginger.

"why are you back so early?" asked Aia.

"well my true love turned out to be a lie and I thought if I came back this guy wouldn't follow me." she replied.

"true love?" asked Aia.

"Shouldn't you have a French accent?" asked Arina.

"I'm not really French-"

"Are you gonna stay with us?" asked Aia.

"NO!" said Ginger

"that would be amazing!" said Hoshino. "Then I can spend all my time with Ginger!

"sit boy," ginger muttered. "I had to try..."

That night, ginger couldn't sleep. She walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She started singing in her head, and then out loud. She hadn't sung in so long. She closed the fridge and stood with her back to the doorway. She started twirling around the kitchen and then something caught her eye.

Hoshino was standing in the doorway, his eyes fixed on her.

"Hoshino you perverted stalker!" yelled Ginger. She threw an apple at him.

"but I just thought you're voice was as beautiful as the rest of you, which if you haven't noticed is amazing." he replied.

Ginger blushed, then shook her head. "go back upstairs! I- I'd rather date inuyasha than you!" she ran upstairs.

Hoshino picked up the apple and put in back in the the bowl of fruit. Then he walked up the stairs, walked past her room on his way to his own. He was staying in one of the rooms set aside in case Ginger found any other kids with special powers.

Ginger appeared to be asleep, so he left her alone, but she wasn't asleep. She couldn't fall asleep. She was regretting coming back from the well and leaving Gina alone. It was a total disaster.

Aia had watched the whole thing. The was obsessed with anime/manga romance now after reading some of Gina's manga and later watching anime on the laptop. She had been recording all convo that Ginger and Hoshino had. "I am so gonna set them up!" she whisper shouted, then tiptoed to her room.

The next morning, Hoshino got up really early and went on the laptop in the living room, trying to find out who inuyasha was. He closed the laptop and started walking to the doorway to go back upstairs.

Aia was spying on him, and she flattened herself along the wall where Hoshino couldn't see her. When he was upstairs, she went into the living room. She opened the laptop to find a picture of inuyasha and a paragraph describing who he was in the legend. She snapped a picture with her phone, then plugged her earphones into the computer and pretended to be watching something when Ginger walked downstairs, followed by Hoshino. He followed her until she glared at him, and then he went and sat down at the table in the dining room. Aia got it on video.

When they were all sitting down eating breakfast, and Aia was recording, Hoshino started the conversation.

"so what's up with the dragons and stuff?" he asked.

"well were kind of magical and stuff... I'm a bunny demon and the two girls each have a special magical power." ginger replied. "why? Do you want to leave? Do you think we're freaks?" that last part was what she wanted to ask, but didn't.

"I don't care if you're different. In your heart you're a kind person, I just know it." he grabbed her hand. "I will never think less of you."

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out if this was the truth, but Aia thought it was romantic, she had switched to video as soon as he grabbed her hand.

Ginger pulled away, blushing. "I'm like... 600 years older than you! Stop! Demons don't age!" her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Are you really human? She thought as she shook her head. Then she ran upstairs to her bedroom,closing the door behind her and leaning against it, sliding down to the floor. It started raining outside. She buried her face in her hands, tears falling on the soft carpet.

What am I supposed to do? She asked herself. I've never felt this way before... I feel like I'm part of one of those love songs.

Then she started singing.

"Raindrops fall, right outside my window,

I don't know what to do...

Right now I'm feelin

Like we just broke up

But nothing bad really happened...

We were never even together...

So how could I let this chance go...

I feel like I'm part of a love so-ong

Like the rain is only fallin on meee

And the windows can't stop it from co-omin in

And I don't know what to do but si-ing..."

The rain stopped. She stopped crying and stood up. She opened the door, and Hoshino was standing right there.

"were you- were you crying?" he asked.

Ginger didn't answer. She just hugged him. It surprised him, but then he hugged her back.

"I- I-" Ginger stammered.

"I know." Hoshino said with a smile.

"did you hear me singing again?" ginger asked.

"yes..."

Ginger smiled. "good." she said, and hugged him tighter.

Ginger felt like she could stay there forever and never let go, but eventually the hug ended and they sat down in Ginger's room.

"Hoshino?" asked Ginger.

"...yes?"

"last night... If I was sitting up in bed and I looked awake last night when you walked past my room, what would you have done?" she asked.

"I... I don't know, I..."

"would you have come in?"

"I would have come in and apologized."

"why didn't you apologize this morning?"

"...the moment was over, I guess. Why?"

"just wondering..." she replied. Then I guess I can't do anything about leaving Gina in the past, she thought. The moment is over.


	13. Return

Going back to right after Ginger sped off after talking to inuyasha... Flashback:

"did you say true love?" inuyasha asked.

"I have my life to live, and you have yours." (or something like that)

"huh?!" said inuyasha after ginger sped off.

He thought for a moment. So... I have to save kagome? But what was that about? I never thought Ginger would be in love with anyone... Ah well. But what about kagome... Hey! Ginger didn't even explain what this whole thing is about! "Ginger! Get back here! I know you know how to fix this whole thing!"

Now going to right after Gina asked younger Ginger about why Ginger left.

They ended up eating. Inuyasha ate his ramen really fast, as usual, and then went back out to the tree.

"wait!" called Gina, running after him.

"what?" inuyasha replied.

"I... We have to fix this thing."

"what are you talking about?"

"I mean... About kagome. You barely know me, so we haven't had a chance to try. So... Let's try, ok? To find kagome."

"feh, like I'd ever work with you. You're way too stupid to get anything done."

"look, ok? Every time I come to this tree you just wave me off like I'm some bug. I'm trying to help you here, but you're not listening. It's like you don't even care about you're true love. Right now I really wish Kagome was here to see you NOT CARING about her." she said angrily.

Suddenlwinding was blowing really strongly. Gina fell to her knees.

"Gina?" said inuyasha. He hopped down from the tree, fighting the wind. He couldn't see anything, neither could Gina. Then everything was silent. The wind stopped blowing. Kagome was standing next to Gina.

"Kagome!" said inuyasha, shocked.

"inuyasha!" she yelled and hugged him. "I- I didn't know where I was..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried."

Gina stood up. So... This is Kagome? She thought. She's so pretty... And... Her eyes lit up, in a fangirl way. OMG they look soooo cute together!

They broke up the hug. Kagome was crying a little. "inuyasha..."

"kagome..."

After a few seconds Kagome dried her tears and looked up from the ground, noticing Gina.

"who's that?" she asked.

"uh..." Gina said, "I'm Gina... I came here through a well..."

"you mean... Like I did?" asked kagome.

"yeah, but it was a different one."

"oh."

"yeah... Oh! I almost forgot!" she took the pink jewel out of her pocket. Kagomes eyes lit up.

"that looks like the shikon jewel! Only... It's pink!"

"yeah... I found it in Gingers house..."

"Ginger? She's here?"

"well it's the ginger from the past which doesnt know you but the aging er that does know you went back to my time and it's really complicated even she couldn't figure it out."

"well then it must be pretty complicated." kagome laughed. "I wish I could see her. Apparently my disappearance was a mistake in time."

"I think it might have happened when I accidentally fell down the well." said Gina.

"how'd you fall?"

"I have super speed, see?" she ran around the two super fast.

"that's so cool!" said kagome.

"feh, it doesn't impress me." inuyasha smirked.

Younger Ginger came out of the hut.

"Ginger!" exclaimed kagome.

"um... Who is this?" asked ginger.

"Kagome, I told you this Ginger doesn't know you yet." said Gina.

"I know, I just haven't seen her in a while."

"so... This is Kagome?" asked younger ginger.

"yep!" replied kagome.


	14. Dating

Ginger had know idea what to do. She didn't even know exactly how she felt about Hoshino. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Ginger?" he said quietly.

"yes?" she asked.

"I- w-would you... Will you go out with me...?"

Ginger was shocked, even though she really shouldn't have been.

"I- I..." she said

"y-you don't have to..." Hoshino said, looking down.

"no, I..."

Hoshino couldn't meet her eyes.

"I just... I would love to go out with you." she said.

Hoshino looked up at her.

"really?"

"yes, but I just don't know how... I mean, we're surrounded by lava..."

"I can fix that!" said Aia, walking into the room. She had taped the whole thing. "I'll totally fix you up!" she said with a wink.

That night, or what Aia called 'date night', Aia had set up the dining room the look fancy. She had gone out on Chubbi and got an outfit for Hoshino aone some food from a restaurant(don't ask how people responded to the dragon, she practically got the food for free). She told Ginger to wear something nice, and alstht old she and Hoshino to stay upstairs until she was ready. Eventually she called both of them downstairs.

Ginger was wearing a dress with sparkles along the top. It was pink and looked really nice on her.

Hoshino had on... Whatever men wear on a normal date(I have no idea lol).

The dining room was decorated to look like a restaurant. There was a tablecloth and cushions on the chairs. There were two chairs at the table and plates and stuff where they should be. The food was fried chicken(xD sorry I just love chicken).

"this is amazing, Aia!" said Ginger. "thanks! But you really didn't have to make it so fancy. We aren't like sophisticated or anything. At least we got chicken!"

"you look amazing..." said Hoshino.

"thanks." Ginger blushed. What am I doing? Ginger thought. This was never supposed to happen! Why is my heart beating so fast?!

They sat down at the table and started putting chicken on their plates. Aia was taking a video.

Why am I here? Hoshino thought. She's too good for me... I'm just a human! This must be what other humans were thinking of her. She was too good for them. I don't deserve her, I haven't given her anything. I followed her and am living with her... She's given me so much... I should have asked Aia to get me flowers to give to her, too. At least I would have that...

Should I say something? Thought Ginger. I'm not sure what to do. I've never been on a date before. I don't socialize, my house is surrounded by lava for cryin out loud! But we have to talk...

"so... Hoshino?" said Ginger. He looked up at her. "uhh..." why is he staring at me? He's burning holes through my skull! It's making me nervous! "so... How old are you?"

"I'm 24." he replied. "what about you- oh, that's right. You're a demon, sorry, I forgot..." he looked down at his plate.

"no, it's ok." ginger replied. "I stopped aging when I was about 21."

"cool."

Gahh this is so boring! Thought Ginger. It feels like something's going to go wrong and I'll end up crying and singing in my room again!

Aia was getting worried. She couldn't even tell what was going to happen. Love was too strong a force for her to be able to tell.

"so... Uh..." Hoshino said.

"hmm?" replied ginger.

"uhh..." why is she staring at me? It's making me nervous! He thought. "I uh, I don't know, I just feel like we should be talking."

"yeah..."

"so... Tell me about the past, then."

Ginger was startled by this, but determined not to freak out again and leave.

"well... It was really different... I don't really know what you would be interested in knowing. We really don't know much about each other."

"that's true. We really just met a few days ago."

"it was like yesterday."

"haha, yeah."

Uncomfortable silence.

"sooo... What do you want to know about the past?" asked ginger.

"I don't know... What was your daily life like?"

"well... I actually traveled with a group for a while. There was a half demon, inuyasha, a... Well basically the reincarnation of a priestess named Kagome, a demonslayer named Sango, and a perverted monk named miroku. There was also Shippo, a little fox demon, and Sango's demon cat, Kirara. When I was with them, my daily life was traveling and battling demons. I wasn't there at the beginning, I came after Sango, who was the last one added to the group. We originally tried to get the sacred jewel shards, but ended up battling a demon named naraku in the end."

So inuyasha's from the past, thought Hoshino. That makes sense.

"so anyway, Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love, and so did Sango and Miroku. There were others, too, like sesshomaru. He never found love, but could have. Like Sara or Kagura. But they both ended up dying. I saw a lot of blood back then. Now it's more peaceful and all I have to worry about are the kids, but Gina's still stuck in the past... You don't know anything that's happened to me in the past few weeks. You have no idea..." she looked about to cry.

"Ginger?" said Hoshino. "I'm glad you could get your feelings out. You really seemed like you needed to. Please calm down. Everything will turn out fine in the end. And if it doesn't, then it's not the end yet." he smiled.

Ginger stood up. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Hoshino stood up too. "ginger? You're going to be fine." he walked closer to her. She ran to him and hugged him.

"ginger...?"

She didn't respond, just hugged tighter. "I wish... I wish this never happened." she sobbed.

"no you don't." Hoshino replied calmly. "if none of this ever happened, your life would be as boring as ever. What has happened has been a great experience, ginger. If you hadn't met Sheya again you would think that he was dead. I'm sure Gina is learning something, whoever she is. And if you hadn't met me... Well, if you hadn't met me then this wouldn't be happening."

"but it's been so hard... I didn't even get to see kagome while I was back in the past. I have no idea if Gina and Inuyasha are going to find her. I didn't explain the real situation to either of them, and the whole balance of time is messed up!"

"but think about it. If this happened, then it happened for a reason. Now save your wishes, you might need them later."

Ginger wanted to stay there forever, hugging Hoshino. She couldn't explain it, not even to herself. She just felt better whenever he was around. How are you supposed to break up a hug? She thought. When does it end?

Hoshino eventually pulled away, but just enough so it wasn't really a hug anymore, but they were still really close. Gingers heart was beating really fast again. She closed her eyes. Her eyes were still wet. She looked up at him. They stared into each others eyes. Then Ginger pulled away and ran upstairs. Why does this always happen? She thought.

She ended up singing again, only this time it was a different song. When it was finished, she cried for a few moments. She got ready for bed. She was really tired. This time she didn't open up the door. If Hoshino wasn't there, she would feel like an idiot. She got in bed and started reading, but just ended up singing again. She closed the book and put it on the table next to her bed. She kept singing, and got up out of bed.

She knew what she had to do, or at least try.

She opened up the door, and screamed.

Hoshino was standing there.

"you pervert! She yelled at him.

"I- I was just worried about you!" he protested.

"have you been standing there the whole time?" her eyes softened.

"um yeah..."

"oh."

"I, just, um-"

"thank you."

"what?" he was startled by her response.

"thank you. For everything." and she kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, and she ran down the hallway, down stairs, and out the door, leaving Hoshino Standing there in surprise.

"Ginger! Wait!" he called after her and ran.

Ginger rode to the grassy field on Chito. Hoshino Made it downstairs and told Chubbi to follow her.

Hoshino made it to the field as Ginger was about to jump down the well.

"Ginger, what are you doing?!" he yelled at her.

"I need to go back to the past."

"but if it doesn't work you'll get hurt!"

"I'll take my chances." she smiled. "if I don't do this now I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"but don't you have courage in Gina?"

"I do. I'll regret not being able to go back and relive myself. I'll also regret not telling them what I knew about the situation, so I have to try. If the well closes, I don't want Gina to be stuck there alone."

"what do you mean if the well closes?!"

"bye, Hoshino." Ginger said. And with that she jumped down the well.


	15. Ending

"so this is the well you came through?" asked kagome.

Gina nodded.

Ginger came through the well.

"ginger!" kagome hugged her.

"kagome!" ginger exclaimed. "Gina, you brought her back!"

"yeah, I don't really know how, though..."

"did you wish for her to come back?"

"um... Yeah, I think I did."

"that's how. I didn't tell you because if I did then you would wish for it but it wouldn't work because it wouldnt be real."

"oh."

"ginger I missed you so much! After we defeated naraku you left, and I haven't seen you for so long!"

"well the balance of time is messed up, and I need to fix it. You'll probably forget any of this ever happened, but me and ginger won't. It's complicated."

Kagome smiled. "you always know what to do about these things. I guess I won't mind."

Ginger smiled back.

"ok, I'm not exactly sure what to do, but it has something to do with kagome and Gina. If Gina's wish brought you back, that proves she is your reincarnation. Kagome, you will still be stuck in the past. The good thing is that you won't age because you're in the wrong time period, so you can live forever. Now... We need to go to something that is special to the well, like the tree of ages was to the bone eaters well. Maybe the tree inuyasha always sits in? It's not that far away from here, is it?"

They went over to the tree. Inuyasha was in it.

"inuyasha! You need to get down!" ginger called.

"ginger? What are you doing here? I'm not leaving this spot!"

"sit boy!" said kagome and Gina at the same time.

"Ahh! Those beads are back! Grrrrr..." he got up from the ground and walked over to them.

"ok, now Gina stand facing the direction of the well with your back to the tree."

She did so.

"now kagome stand on the other side."

She did so.

"now grab earth others hands, close your eyes, and make a wish that will reverse this... Glitch. It should take me and Gina home."

"wait!" said inuyasha. "what's gonna happen to us?"

"you'll forget this ever happened and it will be like Kagome never disappeared and we never came."

"what?!"

"bye inuyasha!" Gina said with a smile.

"I wish the past was how it should be!" Kagome and Gina said at the same time. Ginger and Gina were standing on the grassy field, facing the two dragons and Hoshino.

"Ginger!" Hoshino exclaimed. "I was getting worried."

"You were standing here the whole time?!"

"yeah..."

"this is Gina. Gina, this is Hoshino."

They waved at each other.

"let's go home!" ginger exclaimed, and they flew home on the dragons.

When they got there, Aia and Arina were waiting for them inside the house.

"where were you?" asked Arina.

"I was getting Gina, and Hoshino followed me to the field. He didn't go through the well, though."

"so... Who's Hoshino?" asked Gina.

"um... I'm..." he said.

"he's my date!" Ginger said cheerfully, blushing at the same time.

"I am?" Hoshino asked.

"Yep!"

((It's kinda short... The next chapter will be the last one so ya... I might make like a 'book 2' kinda thing maybe... Idk))


	16. Secrets

((this chapter actually won't be the last I have more ideas I forgot))

Back in the past, Everyone returned to normal. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were back, and none of them remembered Kagomes disappearance. Except inuyasha. For some reason he remembered everything clearly, but couldn't bring it up. He spend a lot of time thinking about it, though. About this whole story, everything that happened in the past. Maybe they would meet the ginger they knew from that time again. Present time Ginger didn't say anything about it, she didn't want to mess up the fabric of time.

In the present, Aia never returned to being a two year old, but she didn't mind. Gina said that she wouldn't age until she was going to be 16 before, so she wouldn't have to worry for 14 years.

Ginger and Hoshino had a duover date. It was a little different.

They stayed up watching movies on the couch while everyone was asleep.

Except Aia, who was still spying and taking video.

They also had chicken.

Ginger and Hoshino became like a normal couple. Ginger didn't cry in her room alone and sing as often, but she didn't stop singing. She wrote a few songs. She never became famous, but every now and then Hoshino would hear her singing when she was alone. He would listen, and if she caught him she would call him a pervert or a stalker or both, and sometimes throw something at him. Then they would laugh.

The daycare was pretty much back to normal, despite Aia and Hoshino and everything else, because Ginger still took care of them.

September something: after the summer that changed everything (kind of):

"Ginger?" said Hoshino. "I-I was wondering... When you were crying in your room and singing that one time and you hugged me... What were you going to say?"

"what do you mean?"

"you said "I" and you stammered and couldn't finish your sentence."

Ginger blushed. "I- I... I think I was going to say I love you... But I had no idea back then. My mind was going crazy, and I-"

"me too." Hoshino smiled.

"o-oh."

"Ginger?"

"w-what?"

"I- you- um... W-will you... Will you marry me?!"

ginger was speechless. Aia was video-ing.

Ginger hugged Hoshino almost knocking him over. "of course." she said softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled.

"but I'm... I'm a human."

Ginger laughed. "I know. That's one reason why you're so awesome. No human has ever cared about me before. I just got lucky with you." she smiled and hugged him again.

"but... Demons are so much more powerful than humans..."

"I'm a half demon."


	17. End?

"you are?!"

"yes... I never told anyone I was a demon, and then I kept the secret that I'm only half. The only ones who know it are the people in the past, who you never got to meet."

"oh..."

"there are things about the future that I don't want to think about. I know a lot about time... And I'm trying to figure things out, trust me, but it's hard. Half demons can live as long as demons if they don't get killed, i only survived cuz I was with inuyasha, the most powerful half demon ever, and the rest of the group. Otherwise... I don't know..."

"well for now were fine, and that's all we need to think about."

"but I've been 21 for like 600 years now! I just... Don't know..." she looked about to cry again.

"Ginger..." Hoshino said quietly.

She started to cry, and then ran upstairs. Except she slippedwhile she was going up, and started to fall down to the bottom.

"Ginger!" Hoshino yelled.

He ran to the bottom of the stairs just in time to catch her. She landed in his arms, looking shocked and relieved. She shook her head.

"d-did that reay just happen?" she asked.

"y-yes. I was scared to death," he replied he wouldn't met he gaze.

"Hoshino..."

"what?"

"y-you saved my life."

"yeah, s-so?"

"t-thank you, Hoshino."

He looked at her. He was still holding her. They hadn't moved at all since he caught her.

"thank you." she said again. And this time she kissed him. He was surprised again, but then he kissed back.

Aia was running out of space on her phone.

When the kiss ended, they stared at each other for a few seconds, frozen. It felt like time was frozen for those few seconds. They were the slowest seconds ever, and that was a good thing.

(skipping to the wedding)

The wedding was over on the grassy field. Aia was he flower girl. Gina and Arina were the bridesmaids. The 2 dragons each held one ring.

At the end of the ceremony, they took a bouquet of flowers addressed to 'time' and threw it down the well. Then they kissed. Aia got the whole thing on video.

The well in the past started to glow. No one noticed, as inuyasha and the others were in Keades village. The bouquet landed next to the well.

((sorry guys that was the last chapter! Review and say if you want me to write like a sequel I will I'm running out of ideas for new fanfics/crossovers! Actually I'll probably have more ideas soon... And I just got some. Okie I'm good, but I'll still write a sequel if you want me to!))


	18. Time

PART 2:

It was a year later. Inuyasha hadnt forgotten about Gina and everything else that happened. One day, he decided to go back to the village where everything happened. Alone. As he walked over to the tree he always sat in, he noticed something over by the well. He ran to it. It was a bouquet of flowers, addressed to 'time'.

"time?" he asked himself, scratching his head.

Meanwhile, in the present, Ginger and Hoshino were running the daycare.

Twere we're now allowed to go over to the grassy field, and Gina was playing with the dragons over there.

Suddenly, he burst through the door of the house.

""Ginger! The well opened up again!" she called to Ginger.

She came running around the corner.

"what?!"

"I was over there, and the well started glowing!"

"then that means..." ginger had thrown the flowers down the well in hopes that someone would find them and the well would open again. It worked.

When inuyasha picked up the flowers, it activated a gate within the passage of time(or something like that). The well opened once again.

"can I go?!" asked Gina.

"what?"

"can I go back to the past?!"

"what NO!"

"aww please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"fine! But... I'm coming too."

"yippee! Were going back to the past!"

Hoshino came into the room.

"what?!" he said.

"er... Me and Gina are going back to the past. The well opened up again..." ginger replied.

"oh..."

"I need you to take care of the daycare. Don't let Aia or Arina go to the past, ok?"

"ok, but why-"

"bye!" ginger waved and the two of them flew to the grassy field. "bye Chubbi! Bye Chito!" and they jumped down the well.

When they came out, inuyasha fell back in surprise.

"hey, where'd you guys come from?!" he yelled at them.

"the well opened up!" ginger replied. "and it seems you were the one to open it."

"huh? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"the flowers activated it. Thanks!" she laughed.

"grrrrr stupid flowers."

"so... You remember everything?" Ginger suddenly realized.

"yeah, I remember." inuyasha replied.

"good. Then you can help us. Time apparently sent us here, so we have some kind of job to do. Has anything strange happened?"

"no..."

"hmm... Wait a second. If kagome doesn't age in this time period, then how can she have a reincarnation? Plus, aren't kagome and Gina the same age? If they were born in the same time period..."

"huh? You're just confusing me! What the heck does any of that mean?!" inuyasha yelled.

"it means that Kagome and Gina are both reincarnations of Kikyo!"

((I decided to write another part. Keep reading!))


	19. Mission

Meanwhile, in the present...

"Where did Ginger and Gina go?" asked Aia, coming into the room.

"um..." should I tell her? He thought. If I do she might want to go...

"do you know?" Aia asked him.

"well actually they went to the past. The well opened up again."

"oh."

"but Ginger said you're not allowed to follow them. They should be back soon." he wasn't sure about that last part.

"ok... You look down. Is something wrong?"

"no..."

"I can tell something is... Whatever it is you can tell me! I'm the expert on relationships!" Aia had been reading more of Gina and ginger's manga, and also watching anime. She really was kind of the expert on romance. She had still been video taping a lot of Ginger and Hoshino's conversations, and she kept the good ones.

"I don't know..."

"please? I won't video tape or record this, I promise!" Aia really just wanted some more action like it was a year ago. She rarely got anything out of the ordinary.

"fine... I'm kind of worried. Ginger hasn't kissed me in a while. And she just left like that... I don't know what to think. I haven't heard her sing for a while either. Everything is just dull around here."

"oh..." Aia thought about it for a moment. Then she had a plan. "You need to do something nice for her! She told you to take care of the daycare, right? So everything has to stay as orderly as it was when she was here. If you do better than her it will look bad, and if you do worse it will look worse, so you need to keep this going normally!" she punched the air.

"you've been watching too much anime..."

"I know!"

meanwhile, in the past...

"what?!" said inuyasha and Gina at the same time.

"well its the only explanation! And that means kikyo has another reincarnation too. So that's our mission! We need to find Kikyos other reincarnation!"

"are you crazy?!" said Inuyasha.

"I'm serious! But we can't look here. We have to look in the future. And you're coming with us!" she pointed at inuyasha.

"what?! NO!"

"sit boy!" said Gina.

"ehh... fine."

"don't we need kagome, too?" asked Gina.

"yep! Don't worry, when she sees you she'll remember everything that happened." replied ginger. "but I can't come with you to see her, sango and miroku will see me and we'll have a problem... It will be too confusing. We need to go to the future before time decides to close the well again."

And so Gina rode on inuyasha's back to kaede's village. When they got there, kagome saw Gina right away and remembered.

"put me down!" ordered Gina.

"gladly." said inuyasha as he practically threw her of his back.

"sit boy!" she said.

"huh?" said sango. "did she just say..."

"it appears she did..." said miroku.

"Gina!" exclaimed Kagome. "What happened?"

"you forgot about everything and it all went back to normal. Ginger's back at the other well." whispered Gina.

"oh ok!"

And so inuyasha was ordered to carry both of them to where ginger was. They had told sango and miroku that they had to do something and would be back ASAP.

When they got to Ginger, Kagome hugged her. Ginger explained things to Kagome, and they went to the future...

In the future, things at the daycare were fine. They were doing the normal things, and Aia's plan was I guess working. Then Ginger, Gina, Kagome, and Inuyasha showed up.

"err... Who are they?" Hoshio asked.

"this is inuyasha," she pointed to him, "and this is kagome!" she pointed to kagome. "we need to find Kikyos other reincarnation. Basically, Gina and Kagome are both reincarnations of the priestess Kikyo, and there is another 18 year old who is the third reincarnation."

"so... You need to find an 18 year old who is the reincarnation of a priestess from the feudal era, and you have no idea where to start?"

"well... I don't... Heheh..."

"err.. I'll help you too."

"really?!"

"yes..."

"wait, ginger, who's that?!" asked inuyasha.

"err... That's my... My husband!" ginger replied.

"OMG!" exclaimed Kagome. "I HAD NO IDEA YOU GOT MARRIED!"

"err... Well yes..."

"so who are these brats?" asked inuyasha when Aia and Arina walked in.

"well you know who Aia is..."

"oh yeah, the annoying kid that kept changing ages."

"and the other girl is Arina. She is the other girl I take care of."

Just then, Chubbi and Chito flew in through the window.

"who are they?!"

"this is Chubbi," she pointed to the ice dragon. "And this is Chito!" she pointed to the fire dragon. "they're twins, and I take care of them, too."

"aww, how cute!" Kagome replied, patting Chubbi on the head.

"yeah."

"so how are we going to begin our 'journey' exactly?" asked inuyasha.

"well we have to fly on Chubbi and Chito, and Arina can transform into a bigger dragon to fit more people. Of course then we would have to take Aia with us, too."

"but what are we gonna search for?"

"that's a good question?"


	20. Singing

They all ended up staying the night there. There were just enough bedrooms, as for some reason Hoshino still slept in his own room.

Ginger was awake, thinking about how this was going to work. It was a time with no demons, so even if they did find the right girl, she would just think they were weird and run away screaming. She sighed. She felt like singing.

She started singing. The door was open, and Hoshino could hear her inside his head. Every word she sung rang clearly through his mind. He got up out of bed and ran to her room, stopping just before the doorway to listen.

"raindrops fall

Right outside my window

I can't clear my mind...

I don't know

Wh-a-at I should do

Cuz I'm just trying to find...

My loophole...

Where i-is it"

She stopped singing as she heard something outside her room.

"who's there?" she asked. Though she knew who it was.

Hoshino stepped into the doorway, his head down.

"h-how did you know I was singing? You were in your room, which isn't close to mine..."

"I- I could hear you. Somehow. Inside my head, I could hear you, so I came here..."

"o- oh."

Silence.

"so... W-why did you come to my room if you could hear me already?" asked ginger.

"I- I... Whenever you sing, it means there's something on your mind. I wanted to know what was troubling you."

"oh."

Silence.

"I don't know how this whole thing is going to work." she said quietly.

"huh?"

"how were going to find the 3rd reincarnation. I have absolutely no idea why's going to happen."

"oh."

Ginger quietly sobbed. I- I just... Everything keeps happening. I don't know when this is going to end. But when it does, I know I will wish that it didn't. So I don't know what to think."

"just... Enjoy the present. Don't think about the future, think about right now. Yeah, you can make plans for what were doing tomorrow, but if you think big like you are then nothing will get done and there won't be an end. And when the end comes, you will know because it will be a good ending."

"but what if it's not a good ending?"

"it always is." Hoshino smiled.

"Hoshino?"

"what is it?"

"why do you always say things like that?"

"like what?"

"like... Like theyre quotes and stuff. Like you read it somewhere or heard a celebrity say it or something."

"I- I..."

"I don't know anything about your past, yet I've told you about mine."

"the past doesn't matter. Just focus on the present."

"oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, if you don't wanna talk about it I understand." they wouldn't meet each others eyes. Finally, Hoshino looked up.

"I'll tell you if you really want me to..."

"n- no, it's fine."

"but I'll do anything for you..." Hoshino said, very quietly.

"hm?" Ginger said, looking up at him. "y-you will?"

He smiled. "wouldn't have it any other way."

Ginger smiled back. Then she realized Hoshino was still standing outside the doorway.

"y-you can come in, you know..." she said.

"oh..." he stepped inside the room and sat on the small bench at the end of her bed. His back was to her. "ginger?" he asked.

"y-yes?"

"do you still love me?"

"w-what?! Of course I do! Why wouldn't you think so?"

"I don't know"

"d-do you still love me?"

"of course. There's only one answer to that question." he still didn't turn to face her.

"Good." she smiled.

Aia was video taping from the closet, and she suddenly fell out onto the floor.

Ginger and Hoshino both sat up.

"Aia, what are you doing? You're not supposed to spy on people, you know."

"sorry... But I just HAD to film that!"

"how did you even get in there anyway? How did you know Hoshino would come into my room?"

"when you're the type of fangirl I am, you can just sense when something's going to happen!"

"well go back to bed. And... You too, Hoshino. I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

"awwies!" said Aia.

"o- ok." said Hoshino. And they went back to their rooms. Ginger got back in bed and went to sleep.


	21. Rain

The next day, Ginger knew something. They didn't have to search for the girl, she would come to them. Kagome found inuyasha on her own, and so did Gina, so the last reincarnation will too. She explained this to the group.

"so I came here for nothing?!" said inuyasha.

"no, we still need to find her, but now we have a way to look. If the girl will end up going to the past, we just need to find a well! So we need to look near all the wells." ginger replied.

"but how will we know if there's a well?" asked Kagome.

"we use GPS!"

And so they split up into teams: Ginger, Gina, and Chubbi on one team, Hoshino, Aia, and Arina on another team, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Chito on the last team.

They each planned out how they were going to look; each of them had 6 wells that were points on the GPS and they were to search the area of each one. Before they started, Ginger made every one pancakes. And then they were off.

Each team had one adult(ginger, Hoshino, Kagome), one transportation(Arina, Chubbi, Chito), and one other person(Gina, Inuyasha, Aia).

They planned to communicate by cell phone(Kagome, Ginger, Aia, Gina, and Arina all had one), and meet up at the house that night. Kagomes phone still worked, as she had turned it off years ago because she couldn't use it in he feudal era, and so it was fully charged and useable. None of them had smart phones.

And so they began the searched the areas near the wells, but most of them were just empty towns or shrines or displays. Of course no one would be using the wells, but they were looking for one that was just an empty well in a town. They were running pit of time. They did spend a lot of time searching, though, and the day passed by quickly. Pretty soon each team was heading back to the house.

They reported their findings: none.

And so they went to sleep.

Ginger had a dream that night:

Arina was in her room, sitting on the floor on her knees. "please don't let them find out my secret, please. I realized it might be me, the last reincarnation, but I don't want anyone to find out about my secret." she was saying. Then the dream ended.

Ginger woke with a start. So then... Arina could be the reincarnation! But what's her secret... She thought. Although ginger didn't realize that Arina was 2 years older than Gina.

Ginger ran down the stairs. She needed to figure this out, and she could usually think better when she was on the couch for some reason. Plus she had a book in the living room hidden in a secret place that could help her. When she got downstairs, Hoshino was in the kitchen.

"heh? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I... uh..." ginger replied. "I had a dream. And I realized that Arina could be Kikyo's third reincarnation."

"what do you mean you had a dream? How did you figure that out from a dream?"

"I..." ginger suddenly realized that she had never told Hoshino about her special power. "wait... I've never told you..."

"told me what?"

"about... About my my power"

"w-what power?"

"I can tell what's happening anywhere while I'm asleep through my dreams. That's how I found Sheya that time in Paris."

"so you have visions?"

"well not like visions of the future, like Aia has, and only when I'm asleep."

"so what happened in your dream?"

"Arina said something about and secret, and that she thought she could be the third reincarnation, and I realized she could."

"but isn't Arina 20?"

"oh yeah... That must be her secret! That she's actually 18!"

"true."

"thanks, Hoshino!" she hugged him and then opened the door to outside.

"hey, where are you going?"

"er... There's something hidden out here..."

"what is it?"

"it's a book I have, and it's really special. I didn't want anyone to find it."

"oh."

It was raining outside, and part of the deck was wet.

"but you're going to get wet!" Hoshino exclaimed.

"I know..."

"it's dangerous being out there. You could get struck by lightning or something."

"I'll take my chances."

"be careful..."

"I will." and she ran out onto the deck. She opened a small compartment on the side of the house and got the book out. On the way back in, she slipped.

She screamed, and Hoshino came running outside. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the deck before she fell in the lava. She lost her grip on the book, and it tumbled out of her hand and into the lava. She and Hoshino were standing on the deck, facing each other.

"I... Thank you." said Ginger.

"I- it was nothing."

"No, you saved my life... Again."

"I told you, it was nothing."

"no, you saved my life, and that means I should be thanking you. I came out here even after you warned me to be careful. I didn't listen."

"but I-" he was cut off as she kissed him. He was surprised by this. After the kiss Ginger just stared at him. He stared back. It was still raining, and they were getting soaked. Then Ginger started laughing. "what's so funny?"

"I don't know, it just feels like were in a movie or something."

"haha, yeah." he started laughing too, and Ginger started running around on the deck. She leapt across the deck like it was stage. "Ginger, be careful!"

Then they laughed again.

They sat down under on a bench that was out there, still getting wetter by the second.

"ya know, right now, this feels like paradise." Ginger said.

"yeah."

"let's go in and dry off."

"ok."

And so they went back inside and dried off with towels. Then they sat down on the couch, and Ginger remembered the book.

"oh no..." she said.

"what is it?"

"the book... It went in the lava..."

"oh no, your book! I'm so sorry."

Ginger smiled. "it's alright. You saved me. I couldn't hope for anything else. But the book was magical." she stopped smiling. "it could have some reaction to the lava."

"well just hope that our house doesn't get burned down." he smiled. "but if it does, I'll die happy as long I'm with you."

Ginger smiled back. "that won't happen. Our love is too strong, it will protect us. No really, it will. It creates a protective barrier. That's what they mean when they say love is strong."

He smiled back. "good."


	22. Realness

Aia wasnt there to video tape this, but she was awake and knew something was happening between them. She wanted to go down and tape it, but decided to leave this one a mystery.

Downstairs, Ginger and Hoshino were still on the couch. They were talking and laughing, and actually having fun.

"Ya know, I don't even think Aia is video taping this." ginger said.

"Yeah, we would have noticed by now. We always do just don't say anything."

"yeah, and no one knew that either of us were coming down here."

They laughed.

"it's weird how she likes to video tape us. Shes probably dreaming about finding her own love someday." Ginger said.

"I guess..."

"it is every girls dream, ya know, to find true love."

They stared at each other.

"soo.." ginger said, turning away. "what time is it, anyway?" she was currently blushing, and had turned away to hide it.

"I don't know..." Hoshino replied, also blushing.

"should we go back to bed?"

"I- I don't know..."

The truth was neither of them wanted to go back to bed. They wanted to stay with each other.

They looked at each other again, their expressions telling all. They were both blushing a small bit, and they could tell neither of them wanted to go back upstairs. Their faces got closer to one another, they were staring straight into each others eyes. Their lips touched, and they were locked in a kiss. They closed their eyes. All worries were gone, all fears, all sadness. For those few seconds, the world was peaceful.

When it ended, they both blushed and turned away.

"t-that was... Real." Ginger said quietly.

"y-yes..." Hoshino replied.

They blushed really hard.

"this was the best night ever." Ginger said, really quietly.

"what was that?"

"n-nothing." she blushed a deep red.

"ya know." Hoshino began.

"what?"

"bunny ears look really cute on you."

They both laughed.

"I- I think we should go back upstairs now..." ginger said.

"y- yeah, it's really late."

They walked back to their rooms.

Neither of them could fall asleep, as they were thinking. Aia was awake too, fangirling. And Arina was still awake, thinking about if she could be the reincarnation or not.

Gina, Kagome, and Inuyasha were asleep.

The next day, Aia was the first to get up. She had fallen asleep at about 1:00 and got up early. She went outside to get some fresh air, and gasped. She ran inside, up to Ginger's room, and shook her awake.

"w-what is it, Aia?" She said, blinking herself fully awake.

"THE LAVA IS GONE!"

Ginger jolted upright. So that's what the book did! She thought. But if the lava disappeared...

Ginger got out of bed and ran downstairs and out the door. The lava was gone, and the book was on the ground without a scratch. "the book..."

She reached down to pick it up.

Just then, Hoshino walked out the door.

"Hoshino, the book isn't ruined!" she ran up and hugged him.

"w-what's the deal about this book anyway?" he replied, blushing.

"it has a lot of the secrets of magic. You're only supposed to look at the page you need, if you read a lot of the spells at once you could go crazy with power. Its a really powerful book, too. And old. I've had it my whole life."

"what did you need it for last night?"

"I was going to try to find more stuff about reincarnations. Also there's a secret page that has information about anyone you want. I'm really not supposed to tell or show anybody, though. I just wanted to see if I could figure it out."

"why did you have to hide it?"

"well no one actually knows this book exists. You're not even supposed to know. I had to hide it, or someone might read some of the spells or find out all of someone's secrets. It's too risky."

Aia came outside, followed by Arina, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Gina.

"wow..." said Gina.

"I know..."

"I can finally play on the playground again!" Aia squealed.

Yes, before the lava came there had been a playground there. The plastic part had burned down, but the swingset still stood, as it was built of non-flammable stuff. The seat had been rubber, but Ginger easily replaced it with the extra.

"now we aren't separated from the rest of the world! Ginger exclaimed. And we don't have to take the dragons everywhere! I'm gonna go buy a car..."

"umm do you even have enough money for a car!" asked Gina.

"and where are you going to put it?" asked Arina.

"I have a lot of money. I haven't bought anything for a long time, and I saved every penny I got."

The truth was she had used a spell on the food so it would never run out, and the money had been saved for a really long time.

"so... We're going to be like normal people now?" asked Aia.

"but what about finding the third reincarnation? Asked Kagome.

"can I have some food?" asked inuyasha, impatiently.

"ok, here's the plan," said ginger. "I'm going to make waffles and bacon, ok? Then we will talk about the reincarnation. Now everyone inside."

Everyone started going in, and Ginger stayed outside with the book. She flipped to the back cover and pulled a piece of paper out of the back cover piece. She thought of Arina, and the page changed. It showed various pictures of Arina, then information. Name: Arina Rokka Gender: female Age: 18

So she is 18! Thought Ginger. She put the page back in the cover, closed the book, but it back in the secret compartment, and went inside to make waffles.


	23. Breakfast

Once everyone was sitting at the table, Ginger said that she needed to say something.

"OK... I have done my research, and have figured out that Kikyo's other reincarnation is none other than Arina." she said.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Arina.

"yes..." ginger replied. "Gina got Kikyo's beauty, Arina got Kikyo's courage, and Kagome got Kikyo's love for Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed. "so that's why me and Kikyo are almost entirely different? Because i wasn't her only reincarnation?" she asked.

"Yes, but you are her main reincarnation, which is why you look like her and why you had the sacred jewel inside of you." Ginger replied.

"o-ok... Does this mean me and Inuyasha will have to go home soon?" she asked.

"Well you can if you want to, but i wouldn't mind if you stayed a little bit longer." Ginger smiled.

"Thanks."

"Forget it! I'm outta here!" said Inuyasha, standing up.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"ow."

some of them laughed.

"You can start eating, now." said Ginger.


	24. Meeting

The next day, the girls all went out into town together to celebrate the end of the lava. Hoshino was left in charge of the house.

Ginger, Kagome, Gina, Arina, and Aia all piled into Ginger's new car that she had gotten earlier that day. She had used a spell to duplicate her money, and she knew it was wrong, but she was going to pay the money back(to magic,air course). She had decided to get some kind of job soon.

The girls drove into town, wanting to go shopping. Then they realized they didn't have any money and turned around to go back home.

When they got there, inuyasha had gone back down the well.

"I couldn't stop him!" Hoshino exclaimed. The only person that can is Kagome, Gina, or Arina, and I didn't stand a chance! I'm so sorry to disappoint you!"

"I- it's ok, Hoshino." said Ginger reassuringly. "well, I guess it's time to go back down the well."

And so Ginger, Kagome, Gina, and Arina went down the well.

It didn't take long to find inuyasha; he was sitting in his usual spot in the tree.

"inuyasha sit!" All three reincarnations yelled at him. He fell out of the tree, and it hurt more than usual.

"hey, watcha do that for?!"

"for you leaving!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Hey, shouldn't we tell sango and miroku and shippo about the reincarnations?" asked Ginger.

"I guess so. I'm from the future, so if we told them they wouldn't be surprised." Kagome replied.

And so they went back to Kaede's village.

When they got there, the trio plus kirara werehome than happy to see Ginger. Sango hugged her.

"what are you doing here?" asked Shippo.

"I... We... Ok, I'll just start at the beginning." Ginger replied. "I'm the Ginger from the future, Kagomes time. So yes, I still exist in the future. I also take care of... You could call them orphans." she gestured to Gina and Arina. "long story short, Gina fell down a well and ended up in a nearby village, and so in the end I figured out that Kikyo had three reincarnations, not just one, so Gina and Arina are also reincarnations of Kikyo."

"interesting..." said miroku.

"OMG!" Arina gasped. "Is that I fox demon?" she was talking about shippo, who perked his head up when she said this.

"yes... I'm a fox demon." he replied.

"I love fox demons! I even have the same powers as them, see?" she turned herself into a cactus, then a puppy, then a slice of cake, then a pillow, then a monkey, and then back to herself.

"wow! How do you have these powers?" asked Shippo.

Arina shrugged. "I don't know, my memory was erased."

"so... You can do anything a fox demon can?"

"well, I can't do fox fire, but other than that, yeah."

"cool!"

Meanwhile, Ginger was talking to Kagome and Sango, and Gina was listening.

"Guess what Sango?" said Kagome.

"What?"

"Gingers married!"

"really? Is that true ginger?"

"yes..." ginger replied.

"awesome!"

Gina was getting bored. She saw something move in a nearby bush. She walked up to it. She heard rustling.

"w-who's there?" she asked. Suddenly, someone pulled her behind the bush. She let out a shriek.

"shh!" the person said.

It was a boy around her age. He had dark brown hair and, in her opinion, was quite cute for someone who hides in bushes.

"w-who are you?" asked Gina.

"that doesn't matter. What matters is that your quiet and don't move."

He slowly peeked over the top of the bush, then quickly went back down.

"w-what are you doing?" asked Gina.

"I'm spying!" he whisper shouted.

"why?" Gina whispered back.

"they look like foreigners, well, except the bunny, and I want tdo know what they're doing here."

"you have no idea..." Gina whispered, mostly to herself.

"what was that?"

Should I tell him? Gina asked herself. I'd better not. If someone knew we wer from the future they might tell someone else, but he's so...

"well... We're kind of from... The future..." Gina answered.

"you're with them?!"

"yeah. Do you love in this village? If you do you've probably seen some of them around. Me, the bunny, and That girl sitting next to the fox demon are from the future, and so is the girl in the green and white outfit, but she stays here often."

"no I don't live in the village. I don't live anywhere, really. My name's Niko."

"I'm Gina."

"so why are you here exactly?"

"I- we were in the future trying to find the third reincarnation of Kikyo. I was one of them and The girl in the green is too, and we found out that so is the girl next to the fox demon. The silver haired guy was with us, and he came back here without telling us, so we followed him. We ended up here."

"cool. You do look more modern..." Gina was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt.

She blushed. I must look really weird, huh? She thought.

"well, I have to go." Niko said. "don't tell anyone about me, and I won't tell anyone about you either! Bye!" he waved and and started running away.

"wait! Will I ever see you again?" She called after him. But he was already gone. She wandered back to the group and sat down on the ground, thinking.


	25. Normal

Before long, the people from the future went back to he future, and Kagome and Inuyasha had to stay where they were(Inuyasha didn't care).

Ginger said that they probably wouldn't come back, and she hugged everyone. Although she secretly wished she could come back. She missed the old days.

When they were back at the house, it was a mess. Hoshino and Aia were missing! There was a note on the table:

Aia wrecked the house while I was out shopping. I know it was her, she left a note. She ran away, and I used a website to track her phone. I'm currently trying to find her. Sorry about how messy it is, I'll clean it when I get back, I promise! I hope I find her. She was a 2-year-old after all. -Hoshino

Then Aia's note, in messy handwriting:

Im not kidnapped. I just went for a walk. A long one. To buy cherry lollipops. BTW you recognize my handwriting, right? Don't call the police or anything, I'm ok. BTW I took your wallet, Hoshino. -Aia

"uh... Wow." Gina said.

"yeah..." said Arina.

"we have to find them..." said Ginger.

"Let's go?"

"actually let's clean this place up."

"aren't you worried about Hoshino and Aia?" asked Arina.

"I have enough faith in them. Plus I recognize both of their handwritings." she replied. "now you two are gonna help me clean!"

"uhh..."

And so they cleaned the house.

By the time Hoshino finally got home, everything Aia had done was gone.

"Hoshino!" Ginger hugged him.

He smiled. "I said I would clean the house."

"it's ok, we did it! Did you find Aia?"

"yeah, she's outside." he pointed to the door. "are you mad that she got out?"

"I'm mad at her, not you." she replied.

"oh. Well it's my fault I shouldn't have left her alone like that. I thought we needed more food though, so I bought some..."

"actually... I put an enchantment on the kitchen so the food never runs out..."

"you did? That explains a lot..."

"yeah, no one even knew about it, actually. But thanks for thinking of that. Maybe you got some stuff that we didn't have when I put the enchantment on!" she said.

"your acting so happy when it's kind of a bad situation..."

"um, I am? I uh..." she sighed. "I'm just sad to leave kagome and the others. I'm sorta trying to cover for that by acting happy..."

"it's ok, though. I'm sure you'll see them again! And besides, shouldn't there be some adventure? I mean, we found the other reincarnation..."

"I'm not sure."

"ok... How are you gonna punish Aia?"

"I'm going to take away her anime? I don't know."

Later...

"Ginger that's pure torture!" Aia said.

"haha, ok then. No computer, but you can still read manga, ok? And it's just for a week!"

"but I-"

"every time you complain I add a week." she warned.

Aia sighed. "ok." and she went into her room.

Ginger ordered pizza and they ate. Even the dragons got some.

Their life just got TOO normal.

Waiting for an adventure is hard.

After 24 hours it's torture.

Fangirling doesn't even help.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

If an adventure has already happened you just wait for another one.

If an adventure never happened you are too paranoid.

Waiting.

Thinking everything you see is magical.

Not wanting to be anywhere close to normal.

Not that you are.

Being hungry...

At 12AM...

Is torture.

Waiting for magic to come to you...

Is what is going through the minds...

Of Ginger, Gina, Arina, Aia, Hoshino, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo...

And the others...

But all the thoughts are different.

Ginger: I want another adventure! That part of me is empty right now.

Gina: i want to see Niko again...

Aia: I only did all that so something exciting would happen to ME!

Arina: I want to meet more fox demons!

Hoshino: I want something to happen.

Kagome: I'm going to miss Ginger FOREVER!

Shippo: Arina is so cool!

Inuyasha: This is boring. I want something to kill.

Sango: Life isn't like it used to be... At least it's peaceful.

Miroku: bored.

Chubbi: I wanna fly somewhere!

Chito: I need an adventure!

Me: I'm not normal, never will be, I am proudly annoying, crazy, funny, shy, smart, nerdy, girly, and obbsessed with a lot of things like anime, cats, waffles, design, manga, instagram, minecraft, magic, reading, adventure, and am totally insane and want to be part of this story. It won't happen...


	26. Adventure

Part 3:

After exactly a week of normalness, Arina was sick and tired of waiting. She ran out the the field at night and jumped into the well.

But it wasn't the well.

It was the bottomless pit.

But it wasn't bottomless.

She fell down and landed in the forest.

Surrounded by wolves.

"uh... Heh... Nice wolves..." she said nervously, backing away. But she was entirely surrounded. She and the well were completely surrounds by gray wolves.

Just then, boy appeared.

Swinging on a jungle vine.

He scooped her up and swung to safety.

When they landed, she stared at him.

"wh-who are you?"she asked.

"I'm Niko." he replied. "and you are?"

"I'm Arina."

"well, where did you come from?"

"the- the well?" or so she thought. "wait, it couldn't be the well... The bottomless pit? This is confusing..."

"uh..."

"I'm... From the year 2013."

"ok... Same year..."

"uhh... Does it matter?"

"I guess not... You look really familiar..."

"you don't, I've never seen you before."

"heh, no one has, really."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm kind of like... A spy. I live out here in the jungle."

"ALONE?!"

"um yeah."

"erm... Ok... Where do you live?"

He led her to a treehouse. But it wasn't a normal treehouse, it was really... Kind of fancy, but not like fancy, more like big and tricked out.

"woah." said Arina when she saw it.

"yup! This is my place!"

They climbed the ladder and went inside.

It wasn't at all like those spy places in the movies. There was no high-tech equipment or real furniture, but it was still cool. The furniture was made of wood and Niko had made it all himself. Ther was no stove, just a place to make a fire that had a place to cook on it, all the kitchen stuff was wood, not that there was much, and everything was in one big room. The bed was made of wood and had no mattress, just anything remotly soft he could find like leaves,cotton, fur, rope, etc.

"this is amazing!" exclaimed Arina.

"I guess..." Niko replied. "so... You're just going to stay here? Have you ever been here before? Do you know how to get home?"

"I... Don't know. I could probably jump back down, but if it is the bottomless pit... And there's no telling where I would go..."

"well there isn't really any place for you stay..."

"hey, why were all those wolves back there?"

"huh?"

"I was surrounded by wolves and you saved me."

"oh, I was practicing my swing. I put meat there so the wolves would be there and I could clear them."

"but that's dangerous!"

He shrugged. "living here is dangerous."

"ok..."

He looked at her closer. "you look really familiar..."

"how could you know me if I've never been out here?"

"I sort of..."

"wait, if you're a spy, who do you spy on?"

"I... Er..."

"what?"

"I travel... Between worlds..."

"what?!"

"I travel using that hole you came through."

"really?"

"yeah..."

"so... You've been to the feudal era?"

"yeah have you?"

"yea... Once..."

"maybe I saw you there?"

"I was there a week ago."

"then yes! I was talking to a different girl there... You were talking to a fox demon!"

"err yeah"

"who was the girl I was talking to?"

"who... I think it was Gina."

"Gina... Who is she?"

"um she's a reincarnation of Kikyo, like me."

"who's the other one? The other girl there?"

"which one?"

"the one with orange hair?"

"that's ginger, and no."

"she was beautiful..."

"what haha she's married."

He appeared to be in a daze.

"the third reincarnation was Kagome, the one with black hair." Arina said.

"so, youre all from the same time period?"

"well yes... But the half demon, fox demon, Monk, and demon slayer were from the feudal era."

"ok... So you're time travelers?"

"no... I've only been once, Gingers a demon so she lived the past already but that one of her is from the year 2013... Gina has been to that time period before... It's kinda complicated. We travel through the well."

"the well... So what is it?"

"like one of those wells they used to use the get water from but it's all dried up and stuff. When we fall down it we end up in the feudal era."

"but you didn't go down it this time?"

"no I'm pretty sure I fell down the bottomless pit but I've been down there before and it was actually a bottomless pit! I was with 2 dragons tho..."

"did you say dragons?"


	27. Ghosts

"erm... Yes dragons..."

"okayy... So I think if you go back down the hole it will take you home."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"hmm... Well then I'll come with you. That way you won't be alone and I can just come back here when you get home."

"ok." she looked up into his eyes.

"erm... Let's go."

"don't we need supplies or anything?"

"no we just go down the hole. We're not going camping or anything. Plus I don't really have anything anyway."

"ok..." she hesitated. "you go first."

"uh ok." and he jumped down.

"Niko?" she called. Then she shrugged and jumped down the hole.

They need up in a castle in some fairy tale place.

"where are we?" asked Arina, scared but also curious and in awe.

"how should I know? The pit can take you anywhere."

"then how did you know it will take me home?"

"I don't but it should, I always end up back at my place."

"but weren't you worried?"

"I don't really have anything to live for."

"ok... Let's try again? Going back down the hole, I mean."

"wait... I sense an aura."

"hmm?"

"there's something her that I need to fix."

"what do you mean? There's no one here."

"well why would there be an empty castle?"

"good point. But shouldn't we be trying to get back..."

She stopped when she saw something. It was like a ghost, kind of, the ghost of a girl. She had pink hair and wore a blue t-shirt with white shorts. She was laughing, and rose out of the ground. She didn't look like a sad ghost, but one that was happy without a care in the world.

"wh-who's that?" asked Arina.

"well I think it's a ghost."

The girl came closer to them, looking straight at the two, and when she got really close she stopped, and flashed a smile at them, winking.

"h-hi..." said Arina.

The girl looked like she was trying to talk, but couldn't. She started to mouth something, but covered her mouth with her hand, then laughed.

She was surrounded in what looked like a barrier, and she poked the side of it with her finger. There was a loud 'POP!' then she fell to the ground, landed perfectly on her feet.

"hiya!" she said. "sorry, being inside that bubble is hard. I can't really talk or it will taste like soap. Ick." then she laughed. "I'm Leina!"

She still looked faded, like a ghost, and was somewhat transparent, but seemed like a normal human girl.

Excpt they were in a castle

That was abandoned

And they had no idea where they were.

"umm, where are we?" asked Niko.

"this is my castle! I'm the princess" Leina replied.

"but you're-" Niko stopped her.

"she might not know she's a ghost yet," he whispered to Arina.

"so why are you here?" asked Leina.

"um we got confused ith the portal and it took us here." Arina replied.

"portal? What portal?"

"the portal, it's-" she froze as she turned around.

There was no hole in the ground behind them.

"what's wrong?"

"there was a hole... That we came through..."

"huh?"

"it was a hole in the ground, a well, a portal, a pit, and we came through it from...somewhere else."

"so like magic?"

"yeah."

"so you're stuck here?"

"yeah..."

"well you can stay here! We have plenty of rooms!"

"ok..."

"no we have to go!" said Niko, pulling Arina away.

"what?" said Arina.

"we can't stay here, I'm sensing a really strange aura, it's not safe!"

"but the hole disappeared!"

"that doesn't mean we can stay here; theres an easy way out, I just have to find-"

"so you're worried about me?" she stared up into his eyes again.

"err... I uh..." he blushed and also looked kind of afraid of her. "we need to find a way out of here."

"but... Look, if you're worried then fine, but the ghost seems like a nice person. Isn't it rude to turn down an offer or something?"

"not like this! We- or at least I am- travelers so we have to keep traveling. Yes I'm trying to help you, but I'm so glad I didn't let you go alone because you could be dead by now."

"erm... I'm still not used to all this."

"don't you have demons in your normal life? Like... Ginger..."

"ok, I know you think gingers pretty, but GET OVER IT! Shes married! And besides, I live mostly with humans, like Gina and Hoshino."

"but I- did you say Hoshino?"

"erm yes."

"grrr"

"what's wrong with Hoshino?"

"I knew his father: the great adventurer. Well my father knew him. They were kind of rivals, but then he went back to live in the human world. My father did too, and I became an adventurer, but Hoshino didn't. Apparently his father didn't want him to be in danger and stuff, even though he had done it himself."

"uh well Hoshino is the one married to Ginger..."

"WHAT?! Don't tell me he's the one..."

"um I just did."

"but that can't be! How can a demon be with abnormal human?"

"what do you mean normal human?"

"well he isn't an adventurer like me, so hes just a human. Therefore he can't fall in love with a demon unless it's a half demon, like a full demon can't fall in love with a human unless they're an adventurer."

"and what makes you so special?" she was beginning to think he was just a stuck up guy who thinks he's cool, not a guy who saved her life in a cool way.

"well I went through all the training, so I'm aware that a demon can lose control at any time."

"un that's never happened to Ginger."

"well it could."

"haha, she's a bunny demon. She herself said that they weren't violent unless they desire power, and she doesn't seem like someone who needs power."

"i didn't make up the rule."

"who did?"

"err..."

"I'm started to think you made all this up just to get Ginger..."

"maybe..."

"um hello?" the voice came from Leina. "are you staying or not?"

"sorry Leina!" Arina said, turning to face her.

"we can't stay, sorry." said Niko.

-WELL RIGHT NOW YOU PROBABLY THINK LEINA IS GOING TO TURN INTO SOME DEMON AND TRY TO EAT THEM, RIGHT?-

"aww, I wanted some company! It's so lonely being a ghost. Here you can have you're portal back." Leina pointed to the spot where the hole should be and it reappeared. "come back any time!"

"ok! Bye Leina! You seem like a nice person, but I'm just trying to find my home home, sorry." said Arina. And get away from this dweeb, she thought.

"bye!" Leina waved, and Arina jumped down, followed by Niko.


	28. Mud

Meanwhile, before anyone even noticed that Arina was gone, Ginger was in her room, thinking.

Something doesn't feel right. She thought. I don't know what it is, but something just doesn't feel right...

It was already late at night, so no one even noticed that Arina was missing, and they were all in their rooms.

That night, ginger had a dream.

It wasn't a normal dream, though.

The next day, during breakfast, she pulled Hoshino away fom the table to talk to him.

"I..." she blushed. "I think you should leave."

"what?!" Hoshino asked, startled.

"you should leave... I think..."

"but I..." he was staring at her, trying to find some emotion, but there was none. "as you wish." he shook his head. "then I'll... I'll leave." he said slowly.

He walked out the door, looked over his shoulder one last time, and left.

Ginger shook her head. The emotion came back to her face. "what just happened...?" she gasped. She ran right out onto the deck, but Hoshino was no where to be seen.

Ginger ran up to her room, shut the door, and sat down on the ground, sobbing. "what did I do? What just happened?"

Hoshino had started running as soon as he got out into the yard. He ran into the woods and sat down next to a tree. A tear trickled down his cheek. He stared back into the direction of the house. "I've been waiting for something like this... But I wonder why?"

Ginfer didn't come out for the rest of the day. She collected herself enough to get ready for bed, and when she woke up the next day she realized what had happened and started crying again. After about a half hour she realized she had to make breakfast, so she got up and went downstairs.

She looked like a wreck, and her face was shiny and wet. She made breakfast, and then realized Arina was missing. "where is..."

"I don't know..." Gina replied.

Aia snapped a picture of Ginger. She had gotten the breakup on video, and was excited for something romantic after over a week. But she also felt bad for Ginger, so she didn't spy on her from the closet.

At breakfast, it was silent. No one felt like talking. Ginger's mind wasn't working right, so she wasn't thinking of Arina. She was thinking of Hoshino.

Ginger got up from the table and ran outside. She ran into the woods. It was raining. She slipped and fell in a mud puddle, getting herself all muddy. She kept running, and tripped and fell again.

Hoshino was walking in the woods, he hadn't left them since he got there. He saw Ginger on the ground. "Ginger!" he yelled. "Ginger, why are you here?"

She looked up at him. "H- Hoshino?"

"why did you tell me to leave, and then come here?"

"I... Don't know!" she started sobbing uncontrollably. "I cried all of yesterday, and this morning. I can't think right. My mind is only thinking of you. Nothing else. It's like... I don't even know! I've never felt so much pain. I don't know what to do..."

"but then why..."

"I don't know what even happened. I can't remember what happened... I just remember you walking out. And disappearing. I don't even remember what I said." she sobbed.

"I... I... I care about you more than anything. I walked out because I thought that was what you wanted. It was what you said... I don't deserve anyone like you. You deserve better than me."

"but I don't... You are the only one for me..." she laughed. "this is like one of those movies..." then her eyes widened. "the dream..."

"w-what dream?"

"I had a dream the night before...this happened, but it wasn't like my normal dreams. I don't really remember what it was, but it was why I said that."

"so... It was a dream?"

"but it was like someone was controlling me. Through my dreams. It was weird..."

Hoshino was mad. "when I find out who did this..." he sighed. "I'm just glad... I mean... This is um..."

Ginger laughed. Hoshino picked her up and carried her back to the house. He ran straight there, and they sat on the deck.

They sat in silence. Ginger kissed Hoshino, on the lips, then quickly blushed and turned away. "uh- um..."

Hoshino blushed, looking down. "um... We should probably go inside and rinse off... You got really muddy."

"yeah..."

And so the rest of the day was pretty much normal, until the middle of the night, when Ginger woke up, remembering that Arina was missing.


	29. Idiot

Ginger raced downstairs, grabbed her jacket(it was still raining), and ran outside as she pulled it on.

She ran to the grassy field.

It was dark, and she was about to go down the well, but she accidentally went down the bottomless pit, which was actually a good thing because Arina made the same mistake.

Ginger ended up in the jungle where Niko lived. The wolves were gone, so she was safe, but she was also in the middle of no where. She looked around the jungle, wondering what to do, when Arina and Niko came out of the pit.

"Niko! We're back here again! How am I going to get home?" complained Arina.

"well at least we're not dead."

"that's not an accurate response."

"um..." ginger interrupted.

"ginger?"

"ginger!" Niko yelled. He ran up and hugged her.

"who is this?" ginger asked.

"some weirdo with a hopeless crush on you that I had to deal with trying to get home." she replied.

"um... I don't know what to think?"

"think what I think: that he's an idiot who can't think of any good ideas!"

"err... Can you get him off me?"

Niko was still hugging Ginger and wasn't going anywhere.

"sorry that's your problem."

"how did he know my name?"

"he saw us in feudal japan and I explained things... He uses this pit to travel between dimensions and stuff..."

"well how do we get back?"

"we have to find the right dimension?"

"I would ask him but it doesn't seem like he could help..."

"yeah..."

"get off me you dweeb!" ginger yelled at him. "I'm taken! Now let go!"

"but I love you!"

"if you really do then GET OFF!"


	30. Dimensions

They decided to search through the dimensions again, and Niko insisted to go with them, so they did. They went through some of them, and eventually they were in feudal Japan!

"Were in the feudal era!" ginger exclaimed. "I wonder if Kagome is near here..."

"and we can just go home through the well!" Arina exclaimed.

"I'm going to look for kagome. If I find her, then I will know where the well is!" ginger said. And so they, ginger in the lead, looked for kagome. Eventually they came apon Kaede's village, and kagome, inuyasha, and the rest were there.

"ginger!" kagome ran up and hugged her.

"haha, yeah I'm back. Arians with me this time."

"who's that?" inuyasha asked, pointing to Niko.

"ugh, that idiot. He keeps following us, claims to be some kind of spy, and he says he loves me or something." ginger replied.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Niko exclaimed.

"She didn't call you a weirdo. She called you an idiot. This proves you're a weirdo and an idiot." Arina said.

Kagome laughed.

"kagome, if I keep coming here there will be problems, though," ginger said. "there's a me from this time, too, and if you meet her you can't say anything about the me from the future, ok?"

"erm ok... But I sorta like the you from the future better because you know everything," she smiled "you're even smarter than you were back then! Or... Back now? But you're still the same person... It's complicated..."

"time is very complicated..."

"Well... Guess... You have to go back now?"

"yeah... Arina has been stuck in another dimension with Niko and I just recently came and the people at home must be worried..."

"like Hoshino?" kagome smiled.

"haha, yeah. Sorry, bye kagome! If you ever meet the me from this time, remember what I told you!" and with that the three ran to well other village and jumped into the well.

When they got to the field, Ginger was mad. "Niko! Wyou weren't supposed to come!"

"sorry but I can't just leave you!"

"yes you can! Now go back to your own dimension!"

"is it easier to go back through the well and then the portal or just through the portal cuz I don't know how long it will take for each portal and..."

"Ginger!" Hoshino was running to the grassy field.

"Hoshino!" Ginger waved to him

He stopped when he got to them.

"who's that?" he asked.

"who are you?" asked niko.

"I asked you first?"

"I'm niko."

"I'm Hoshino..."

"you're Hoshino?"

"yeah do I know you?"

"I want ginger!"

"wha?!"

"Niko!" Ginger yelled at him. "GO BACK TO YOU'RE OWN DIMENSION! THAT'S THE LAST TIME IM GOING TO TELL YOU!"

"ok, ok, fine! But this isn't the last time I will see you! I will be back!"

"ginger!" Gina was running up to them. Sstops topped when she saw Niko. "n-niko?"

"you're that girl from the feudal era!" niko replied.

"yeah... Why are you here?"

"Arina came into my dimension and I was bringing her home."

"oh."

Awkward pause

"well bye!"gina said

"wait!" ginger said. "if you go down the portal it could still be the bottomless pit! If it turned into a portal it could have changed back!"

"then I should use the well!"

"whatever just leave," said Arina.

"fine bye." and he jumped down the well.

"what was that about?" asked Hoshino. No one said anything as they walked back to the house.

"you actually like him?!" Arina asked Gina. They were in her room talking.

"um I wouldn't say-"

"he's a total idiot!"

"he seemed different when I saw him before..."

"well that was when he wasn't hallucinating about ginger! But ginger was there..."

"um... "

"and he went back so easily when you showed up! Could it be..."

"what?"

"thinking of you makes him not think of ginger, so when you're around he isn't obsessing over ginger, which means he likes you... More than ginger!"

"really?"

"maybe."

"maybe?"

"definate maybe."


	31. Like?

"so... He likes me?"

"maybe."

"oh..."

"YES HE LIKES YOU!"

"really?"

"I dunno, go ask Aia."

"um... Ok." Gina started walking to Aia's room, but stopped. She realized Aia hadn't even been there. How would she know if she didn't see Niko's reactions to her... Now she was wondering about his reactions. Didn't he blush like the slightest bit, meaning he was surprised but in a good way? She thought. And he left right away, trying to be, like, tough? In all those animes, the guy sometimes leaves cuz they're on like quests and stuff but he ends up with the girl anyway... Then she froze. C-could it be that I love Niko? She thought. She blushed, then shook her head really hard. She was still blushing. She ran right to Aia's room to ask for help.

"aia! Ima having an emergency!"

"what?"

"a... Love emergency..."

"omg Really?"

"y-yes..."

"ok! What is it?"

"wait- do you know anything about where Arina and ginger were? About niko?"

"erm no I didn't even know ginger left... I've been watching anime the whole day..." Aia replied.

"erm... Well Arina disappeared into another dimension and ginger went to get her and there's this guy named niko who travels through dimensions, and he loves ginger and I think he might like me or something but just slightly and-"

"wait, wait!"

"what?"

"so you like this guy named niko?"

"y-yes... Well that's what I was going to talk to you about to see if I like him or not and if he likes me at all"

"well if you're worried about him liking you then that's a sign that you like him. Also you're asking for help which means you've been thinking about him, and you've probably been going through the events in your head. These are all signs that you like him."

"but do I love him...? And does he like me?"

"um... Well, what signs did you see that lead to him liking you?"

"well he blushed I little when I showed up, like he was surprised in a good way, and he ultimately seems calmer around me."

"hmm... What signs show him not liking you?"

"well he keeps saying he loves ginger, and he left right after I showed up. But that was because Arina yelled at him. But he said he would be back, and he was saying he was claiming ginger or something, but right before we left he didn't say anything about that..."

"well it seems to me that you like him at least!"

"w-what?"

"obviously since you talk about him like that! And it seems you're worried about if he likes you or not. And you keep blushing like crazy!"

"o-oh..."

"and it seems to me like he likes you, but his mind hasn't clicked yet and it's stuck on liking ginger. Therefore he thinks he likes ginger and doesn't want to admit to himself that he likes you."

"o-ok. How do you now all this?"

"eh? Oh, just watching anime, ya know."

"well of you were in love it would be like you're cheating kind of, then. Cuz you already know all this..."

"I guess... I guess you're right. But I'm just a hopeless romantic for now." she smiled. "it would be like a dream if I found love. I mean I never really thought about it before..."

"well its not like we know anyone else. Our memories were erased."

"yeah, we ll then maybe someone news me..."

Ginger called everyone for dinner. It was already 5:30, and so they all ate in in the dining room. It was pretty much a normal day, ginger and Arina toldspoke of their adventure, but the rest was the "average" day for this family. Of course it wasn't that average at all, really.


	32. Chances

About a month later...

The daycare people were leading pretty normal lives. They went into town every now and then, and life was...good.

Ginger still had bunny ears, so she had to wear a hat wherever she went, but that was about it. Gina, Arina, and Aia hung out a lot(they didn't have any real friends) and sometimes Ginger went with them. Ginger and Hoshino were like a normal couple, same as always. About as much that could change in a month did, and so no one really paid attention to who they were.

One day, a boy was visiting the town. He was around Gina's age. He saw Gina in a restaurant while she was with Aia and Arina, and thought she looked familiar. Then he knew.

He remembered her from back in grade school, before she mysteriously disappeared without a trace.

After thinking it over, he decided to go over and talk to her.

he walked over to their table "um... I'm Sam." he said. "I remember you from elementary and middle school... Do you remember?"

"umm... No not really." Gina replied.

"oh. Ok then... Well I remember you."

"yeah..."

"if it's not rude to ask, what happened? Why did you disappear?"

"huh?"

hone day you just weren't there and no one knew what happened to you."

"I... I don't really remember..."

"oh." he was really confused. "well... Ok then."

"ok..."

"see you around?"

"k"

Sam finished his sandwich and left the restaurant. that was weird, he thought. How could she not remember? It was only like 4 years ago.

As he was thinking, he wasn't watching where he was going, and he ran into Ginger. They both fell on the ground.

"sorry! That was my fault!" Sam said to her.

"no it's ok, if we ran into each other that means neither of us were watching where we were going" she laughed.

Her hat had fallen off when she fell, and Sam noticed the bunny ears.

"gahh!" he said. "why..."

"hm? Oh! My hat fell off..."

"wh-why do you have... Real bunny ears?"

"I..."she pulled him over behind a building. "ok please don't tell anyone, but I'm... A... Half demon."

"a what?!"

"erm are you from America?"

"yes"

"do you watch anime?"

"no"

"Then you wouldn't know... Just don't tell anyone about this understand?"

"f-fine..."

Ginger ran away in the direction of the restaurant that Gina and the others were in. Sam watched her go in, and started thinking.

"what are are the chances of meeting a girl I knew 4 years ago and her acting strange, and then meeting a... Half demon... On the same day, and they both go into the same restaurant..." he mumbled to himself. Then he ran straight to the restaurant after realizing that there was probably a connection somewhere. And of course you, reader, know there is.


	33. What?

"I'm pretty sure he likes you," Aia said to Gina, just as ginger got into the restaurant.

"ginger!"

"yeah... I'm here"

Just then, Sam came into the restaurant. The group looked at him. He realized he hadn't figured out what he was going to say.

Awkward silence

"what are you doing here?" Gina asked. "you just left"

"err..."

"wait a minute, I just ran into him outside" ginger said. "literally!"

"uhh... You know each other?" asked Sam

"yeah..."

"then I was right. Something weird is going on..."

"wait, what happened outside?" asked Arina.

"he saw my ears" replied ginger

"yeah... And I thought something weird was going on because you saiduyou didn't remember me, Gina, so... Yeah"

"hmm... What should we do?" Aia asked the group "just tell him?"

"what do we tell him?" asked ginger.

"idont know..."

"what take him to our house?" asked gina

"I guess... He already knows gingers secret."

"wait, why?"

"well we can't just leave him wondering!"

"uh I'm still here" Sam said

"um... So why did you come back here?" asked gina

"I... Don't know? To see what this was about I guess"

Gina grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way back to the house, the others following close behind.

"what was that for?!" she had taken him inside and closed the door. The others had lost them in the city and decided to take gingers car back home.

"um... I didn't know what else to do"

"you don't just drag me here!"

"sorry..."

"well this is really awkward."

Hoshino came into the room. "who's that?" he asked.

"err... Someone" Gina said.

Hoshino shrugged. "wait where is ginger and everyone else?"

"they took the car... I think."

"erm ok..."

"who's that?" asked Sam.

"umm... It's complicated. He's gingers wife who is the lady who takes care of us because we have no family but we lost our memories so... That's why I don't remember you?"

"ok... so what are you going to show me?"

"come outside" she pulled him outside over to the well.

"this is a magical well that can transport you to the past. The other thing is either a portal to another dimension or a bottomless pit, it changes..."

"erm... Should I be believing you right now? Cuz I am..."

"well it's true!"

"okayy, well... Is that it?"

"erm... Maybeee..."

Just then, Sam turned around to look back at the house. He twisted his ankle and fell down the well. Gina grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up, but she lost her balance and they both fell down the well.


	34. Who?

They both woke up on the grass, Gina was lying on top of Sam who was squished on the ground. "where are we?" asked Sam

"were in feudal Japan." Gina said, looked around.

"hey, can you get off of me?! Seriously what's with you?! First you drag me to your house and then we fall down a well and you're lying on top of mI apparently back in time?!"

"sorry" Gina said, quickly getting up. "but we're 500 years in the past"

"what?!" he stood up. "how do we get back?!"

"hmm... I'm not going to tell you."

"what?! Are you insane? I bet you don't even know"

"well unlike you I've been here a few times in the past 2 years. So do you want me to help you or not?"

"I want to go home! This is crazy! I don't believe this is even happening!"

"well it is"

"fine. What do you want me to do?"

Gina stopped to think for a moment. "hmm... You have to do everything I say until we get back"

"I dont know if I can trust you but... It seems like I don't have a choice"

"then follow me" she walked over to the village, Sam following.

When they made it to Kaede's village, inuyasha and the others weren't there. But Niko was.

He was hiding behind a bush watching the two. Gina saw him and they exchanged glances, but Gina didn't say anything about him.

After Kaede's gave them some food the came back outside. Niko was standing right outside the door. He blinked.

"Niko what are you doing here?" asked Gina

"I... Uh... Well I travel between dimensions a lot..."

"who's this?" asked Sam.

"he's uh a guy I met when I came here." Gina replied

"who's that?" asked Niko

"he's... I'm not sure? He says he knows me from a long time ago basically." Gina said.

"oh." niko said. "well if he's from the future then why is he here?!"

"we uh we fell down the well" Gina said sheepishly

"how? Was this guy stupid enough to lean his head downtoo far and then grabbed you along when he fell?" Niko said.

"no he tripped and I tried to save him and we both fell down" Gina said.

"so then you're saying he's clumsy?"

Huh? Gina asked herself. He keeps arguing about Sam could he be...

"oh so you're just going to insult me? I'm new here!" Sam said.

"uhh... So what are we gonna do?" asked Gina breaking up the fight.

"well blondie here can do whatever he wants. I'm going back home follow me if you feel like it." he turned and headed towards the well.

"wait!" Gina yelled after him. "why are you going that way?"

"err..."

"don't tell me you're just going to see ginger"

"uhh no!"

"well if you go that way you could get trapped in the bottomless pit!"

"that's true..."

"and plus ginger isn't even home." Gina lied. Ginger had probably gotten home by now

"fine we can go the other way." he said. He walked towards the other portal, Gina and Sam a few feet behind.

When they got back to the jungle home, they each got their own rooms. Well Gina got a room and Sam got the couch.

Gina got hungry in the middle of the night, and the two guys were asleep. She tiptoed to the kitchen, careful not to wake Sam; the couch was close to the kitchen it wasn't a huge house.

She looked in the fridge, but it was pretty much empty. The walked into the living room where Sam was sleeping and sat down on a chair to think.

This kind of reminds me of the parts of the story where Koga and inuyasha fight. She thought. But which one is Koga and which one is Inuyasha?

Sam lifted his head to see Gina sitting there. "w-what are you doing here?!"

"huh? Oh I was getting a snack andjust went to sit down."

"do you like me?' he asked suddenly.

"w-what do you mean? I don't hate you I don't hate anyone I-"

"but do you... Do you like like me?"

"w-what?"

"sorry..."

"no it's ok I owe you something for bringing you all the way here."

"you don't have to answer." he looked down.

"I... I'm not sure."

They sat there quietly for what seemed like forever, then finally Gina stood up. "I guess I should go back to bed..."

"are you gonna answer my question? You can just say no you know."

"I answered you're question."

"w-what was your answer?"

"I said... I don't know." and with that she turned and left.


	35. Kidnapped

When Ginger and the girls got home, she couldnt find Gina and Sam anywhere. She knew Gina would have tried to explain things so she must be... At the well!She ran outside and was about to jump down but sPppo pinned her to the ground and she couldn't move.

It was a man, and his face was covered so she couldn't see who he was. He covered her mouth with her hand so she couldnt yell and blindfolded her, then kidnapped her.

Aia has seen the whole thing, and ran inside. "Hoshino! Ginger's gone!"

"what?!" replied Hoshino and Arina.

"I saw the whole thing from the playground! She was about to go down the well when a man pinned her down and tied her up then took her somewhere! She was blindfolded and everything!"

"I need to go find her" said Hoshino.

"but we don't know where she is!" replied Arina

"she's in Paris" said Aia

"how do you know?" asked Arina

"I can just tell..."

So they rode the dragons to Paris, Aia on Chubbi, Hoshino on Chito, and Arina flying by herself as a dragon.

Meanwhile, Ginger was in a tower. She was forced to wear a dress like a princess while she was stuck in the top of the tower like a princess. She sat on the bed in the room(she wasn't tied up or blindfolded anymore) while Mekate explained things.

"you are here for... No reason at all. Simply for my enjoyment. You will stay here... Forever and be mine. I will force you to do stupid things, i will make you act like a princess, and I will enjoy it. All of it." he smiled evilly. "you are mine now, beautiful girl. And don't think I don't know all your tricks ginger. I won't let you thwart me with stupid magic acts. I'msmarter than you think."

"who exactly are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Mekate, and now your master. And I... Am a stalker."

"well thats for sure," she rolled her eyes. "why do I have to wear this dress?"

"because you are my princess."

"wait you aren't going to make me marry you, are you? Cuz I'm already married!"

"where's your ring?"

"I- aw dangit I must have left it at home..."

"too bad. You are to be my bride."

"you can't force a marriage! I have to say I do and all that crap and I won't!"

"then I'll force you to. Uh moving on-"

Ginger kicked him in his weak spot and he fell to the ground in pain.

"you shouldn't have done that." he got back up. "for every time you try to escape I make you do something."

"I wasn't trying to escape I just dont like you." she crossed her arms.

"well then," he grabbed her shoulders tightly, "just for that I'm going to make this experience miserable."

"I thought you were already going to do that."

Then he pushed her back onto the bed and left, locking the door behind him.

Ginger walked over to the one window in the room(this guy really wanlike her to be like a princess to be stupid enough to add a window) to see the girls and Hishino flying by. "Hoshino!" she called to him. He turned his head to see her and turned Chito around.

"Ginger!" he said.

"I'm trapped in here!"

"I'll get you out"

"be careful... The guy who owns this tower is crazy."

"just climb through the window!"

She tried to climb out the window when the door swung open.

"Ginger! Hurry!" said Hoshino.

But they were too late.

"theres no escaping!" Metake snapped. He grabbed Ginger's hand and pulled her through the window. "Istood you not to try to escape!"

"what did you think I wasn't going to try to leave when I had the chance?"

"that's it!" he pulled her close in a jolting motion and kissed her.

She did not enjoy it.

Hoshino was still at the window.


End file.
